


all of the stars

by itsnotaboutlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>violet montgomery and george weasley declared their love in a field of poppies, on a hot summer day, before the madness began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short, yes. But I did have a different version of this story typed out last night before the site crashed :( It started completely different than it does now.

Violet sighed happily as she twirled the stem of a poppy between her fingers, as she walked through the tall grass of the field. Next to her, George carried the folded up blanket and empty basket in his hands, a dreamy smile on his face. The sun had started to set, putting an end to a hot and sticky day. Both sunburnt and sweaty, they managed to make the half a mile walk down the road from the fields. 

"So, do we tell everyone?" Violet asked, as they walked. "Or should we wait until later?" 

"Well, I'm pretty sure Fred knows," George shrugged. "And I think Ginny and Hermione know. Girls have a way of wearing their feelings on their faces." 

She gasped in mock outrage, as George took her hand into his. "We do not!" she cried, as he chuckled. 

"I think we should tell them before we head back to Hogwarts," he shrugged. "Though.. Mum might start planning our wedding and future grandchildren." 

"Already?" Violet frowned. "I mean.. we haven't even gone on a date, George." 

In the distance, the Burrow appeared; a welcoming beacon of love and security. It had been Violet's favorite place, other than Hogwarts, to be in. Her summer's and holidays were spent there, a twin bed propped up in Ginny's cramped room. She even had a place on Molly's clock, as the mother of seven worried about her wellbeing all throughout the year. 

"I guess we could tell them before school starts again," Violet shrugged. "Professor McGonagall's going to be quite happy, I think!" 

Reaching the gate, George unlatched it and held the door open for her, giving Violet room to pass by. "Why is she going to be quite happy?" he frowned, as Violet waited for him to lock up. "Did you tell her about your desire to be my girlfriend?" 

She giggled, "Professor McGonagall's been family to me for years, George," she reminded him, taking his hand again. "And while she believes that we must all take our education seriously, she does have a soft spot for romance. Besides, she's always said that you're very lucky to have me in your life. Otherwise... you'd be flunking all of your classes, including Transfiguration, without my guidance." 

George had to roll his eyes at that one, "I'll have you know, that I'm exceptionally good at Transfiguration. And Charms. And Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

"Yet, you bombed ever other O.W.L we had to take," Violet reminded him. 

"Does it bother you that much that I've only gotten three O.W.L's?" George asked, as they stopped on the road. 

Violet shook her head, "I don't expect you to become an employee of the Ministry, George" she said. "You and Fred want to open your shop. That's what you're passionate about, George. You have a creative mind and you want to share that with the world. And I'd love you if you had all your O.W.Ls with passing marks or none at all." 

He grinned, "Mum's going to be so happy that you're going to spend the rest of your life with me," he said, making Violet laugh. 

"We've only said "I love you," to each other a handful of times today, for the first time," she reminded him. "I've only agreed to be your girlfriend at the moment. We can talk about marriage once we graduate next spring." 

Giving he a quick kiss, they both rushed down the remainder of the road, darting around the back of the Burrow towards the kitchen. Laughing, they both tumbled into the house, only to find it in chaos. 

"What's going on?" Violet asked, as things went to a fro from the cabinets. "Are we having company?" 

"We're leaving," Ginny grumbled, as Molly sent pots and pans over to a chest. "Tomorrow morning." 

George set the basket down on the chair, along with the blanket. "Leaving?" he asked, as Ginny nodded. "Mum, what's going on?" 

Molly set the knife on the counter to chop the potatoes, "We're going to Grimmauld place tomorrow morning," she announced. "Violet, be a dear and bring the clothes in from the line. I expect you to have your things packed and your trunk with the others before bed." 

"I-I'm going with you?" she asked, as Molly checked on the stew. 

"Well of course, my dear!" Molly laughed. "Can't leave you all on your own! Besides, Sirius is looking forward to seeing you! He's heard all about you and Hermione! Minvera spoke highly of you both!" 

From upstairs, they heard a crash followed by shouting. "Boys!" Molly huffed, shaking her head. "Georgie, can you go on up and see what that's all about?" 

Giving Violet a sheepish grin, he quickly made his way out of the kitchen, his footsteps pounding on the staircase. Setting the poppy flower down on the shelf near the backdoor, Violet grabbed the empty wicker basket and headed outside to collect the freshly laundered clothes. Tugging down the sheets, Violet dropped the clothespins into the basket, before folding them. As she worked, Violet tried to think of any positive reason why Professor McGonagall would talk about her to Sirius Black. She'd never met the man, whom Hermione and Harry helped escape during their third year. All she knew was that he was Harry's godfather, accused of a crime he did not commit and currently in hiding. 

Once everything was in the basket, Violet brought it back into the house, placing it down on the chair. "So, how long are we staying at Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley?" 

"The remainder of the summer," Molly nodded. "Now, don't worry Violet. While it may not be as cozy as the Burrow, it will be safe." 

Violet frowned, "Safe?" she asked. "Are we in danger here?" 

Molly shook her head, "No, dear," she said, placing her hand on her arm. "Just... don't worry too much about it, alright? Now, go on and pack up your trunk. Make sure you bring all of your books! Arthur and I won't be back until after you lot are off at Hogwarts." 

Nodding, Violet made her way across the kitchen and into Ginny's room. Pulling the clothes off the trunk against the wall, Violet heaved it up and onto her bed, unlatching the top. On the bed across from her's, Ginny's trunk laid open with clothes and miscellaneous items spilled about. Based on that alone, Violet knew this was a last minute announcement; no one was prepared to spend the remainder of their summer break, away from home. 

As she packed up her clothes, a majority of them being for the winter, the door was pushed open and George stood in the doorway. 

"Dad, Fred and I are going out for a bit," he said, as she set a pair of boots into the trunk. "Do you want anything? Sweets from the shop?" 

"Whatever you get for yourself is fine," she said, giving him a small smile. "Though, nothing that will turn my mouth black or given me a spontaneous nosebleed." 

He chuckled, "I promise," he nodded. "Oh, Fred and I need some help smuggling a few things to Grimmauld place and then Hogwarts. Ginny's offered to carry some stuff, as did Ron..." 

She sighed, "And you want me to smuggle as well?" she asked, as he smiled sheepishly. "Fine. But it better not explode and destroy all my things, George."

"I'll bring some stuff down after dinner," he said, tapping his hand against the doorframe. "Make sure you pack up your stash of sweets! And don't tell Ron that you're bringing them this time!" 

"Go!" Violet laughed, waving her hands at him. "Before you get stuck doing chores, instead of heading into Diagon Alley to get my sweets!" 

As he rushed off, Arthur and Fred waiting at the door for him, Violet shouted out for Ginny. "Hermione's here!" Ginny yelled, as a roar came from the fireplace. "Hermione, you have to help us pack! Violet's going to overpack, yet again!" 

As the younger girls chatted, Hermione stopping to answer a few of Molly's questions about her summer so far, Violet went to work folding and packing her trunk and her duffle bag. All the while, as she moved back and forth from the dresser and the closet, she smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking out the freshly laundered top sheet, Violet tucked the ends under the mattress and sighed. Grimmauld Place had been an utter disaster, facing years of dust buildup and becoming the home to various critters. While the trunks were sent up to the assigned bedrooms, Molly had the blankets and sheets stripped from the beds for washing. Arthur, Bill and Remus went through and fixed broken beds and plumped up the flat mattresses for everyone. 

"That should do it," Remus said, tucking his wand into his coat pocket, before flashing them a tired smile. "Lovely summer, yes?" 

"I really hope we don't have any... extra roommates in here," Violet muttered, grabbing the quilt from her trunk. "Merlin, I wish I could just use my wand to clean this entire place."

Ginny giggled, setting a stack of books onto the nightstand near her bed. "It's quite dreadful," she admitted, looking around at their bedroom. "I mean, I thought my room back at the Burrow was too small. But this?" 

There was a crack from downstairs, followed by Molly's shouts, as pots and pans clattered. Violet and Ginny rolled their eyes, "Those two are going to be hexed," Violet warned, as Ginny sat down. "Just because they passed their apparition test, doesn't mean they have to do it everywhere!" 

She then screeched, when two cracks went off behind her. "What's all that?" Fred asked, as Violet whirled around to glare at both him and George. "Are you complaining again, Violet?" 

"MUST YOU!" 

"I think she's upset, Gred," he sighed, elbowing his brother. "The great Violet Montgomery is jealous that we can apparate and she cannot." 

The blonde shot daggers at him, while George held his hands up. "Forge, not now," he nearly begged. "That's a low blow, even for you." 

Ginny shook her head, "Don't be so mean," she said, glaring at Fred. "Vi's never made any rude comments when you've failed your exams."

"Professor McGonagall's given me my retake date anyway," Violet said, her head held high. "Before term starts. And when I pass, I'll start popping up in places you won't want me to. We'll see how funny it is then, Fred." 

With an eye-roll, Fred disapparated, leaving George behind with the girls. Ginny excused herself, citing that she wanted to find Hermione, closing the door behind her. Violet sat down on her bed and huffed, her hands clasped together on her lap. 

"Hey," George said, sitting down next to her. "I know for a fact that you're going to pass this time. I mean, you were sick when they administered the test." 

The memory of vomiting all over herself in front of the proctor, made Violet cringe. "It's the one test I've actually failed," she muttered. "It's embarrassing, George." 

"You're still the smartest witch in our year," George said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "The prettiest too." 

Violet squealed as he kissed her check, moving his hand from her shoulder to her side, tickling her. "Georgeee!" she exclaimed, swatting at him. "Before someone walks in- like your mother!"

"Violet! George!" Ginny shouted from down the hall. "Lunch is ready!" 

Getting up, they fixed their appearances, before heading to the bedroom door. "Rumor has it that Harry's going to be coming at the end of the week," George said. "Have you heard from him since term ended?" 

She shook her head, "I sent several owl's, but nothing.." she shrugged, pulling the door open. "I'm sure he's got a good reason why though."

..........................

The next morning, Molly had everyone up at the crack of dawn for breakfast, before setting them all to do chores. 

"I want this house to be spotless before you lot head off for school," she ordered, summoning up buckets, rags and other cleaning materials. "No fooling around. No handing off your chores to someone else...and NO magic!" 

"Why do you always look at us!" Fred cried, as Molly fixed her stare on both him and George. "Honestly!"

Molly shook her head, "You are going to be cleaning with Hermione and Ron," she said, much to his outrage. "George, I want you with Ginny and Violet. You can start with the library, while you lot start with the sitting room down here." 

Taking the cleaning supplies, the girls and George headed upstairs to the library, opening the door to find the room dark and musky. Using their wands, they summoned light to lead the way through the old couches and over to the windows. Handing his wand over to Violet, George ripped the dusty curtains open to let in some natural light. 

"Merlin," Violet muttered, taking in the years of dust and spiderwebs that covered every inch of the place. "I hold no promises that I will stay put if I see a spider." 

Taking different parts of the room, they went to work, scrubbing and dusting away. Violet worked slowly, dusting away at the books that lined the shelves against one of the walls. Ginny scrubbed at the windows, opening them to let in some fresh air, while George worked at moving the furniture to get the dusty rug from underneath. 

"Do you think we'll see Sirius while we're here?" George asked, pulled the rug towards the door. "I mean, it's weird that he wasn't here to greet us yesterday." 

"He's probably sleeping and catching up on everything he's missed," Violet shrugged. "Or maybe he's sleeping in and set up wards so that no one can bother him." 

George and Ginny snorted, "Or maybe, he's hiding from Molly Weasley's wrath and getting suckered into doing chores," a voice said from the door way.

Violet screeched, tossing the sponge at the intruder, before tripping over her feet and falling to the floor. A few seconds later, George, Ginny and Sirius were standing over her. "Does she always do that?" Sirius asked, looking over at the others. 

"Last time, she whacked her head on the kitchen table at our house," Ginny said, as both Sirius and George helped her up. "Dad nearly lost it when he saw all the blood on the floor." 

"I'm alright," Violet said, brushing the dust off her. "Really. Just startled is all." 

Sirius bowed his head, "I do apologize for that," he said. "But I was just on my way downstairs, when I heard my name." 

At that, the trio looked away with embarrassment, which made Sirius chuckle. "As Miss. Montgomery has said, I've been catching up on the news and sleeping." 

"And hiding from our Mum," George nodded. 

"And watching a lot of Muggle related telly," Sirius grinned. "Fascinating people they are, yes?" 

He then looked around at the room they were standing in, taking note of all the cleaning supplies. "Merlin, this is an utter mess," he tutted, shaking his head. "This used to be my favorite room, besides my own, growing up." 

With another shake of his head, Sirius pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it at the mess of a room with a mutter. They watched as the years of dust disappeared in a blink of an eye, while the furniture returned to it's pristine condition before the yeas of abandonment. George chuckled, as Ginny and Violet stood in shock, watching the room transform before their eyes. 

"Now" Sirius laughed with glee. "This is exactly how I remember it looking." 

"You just saved us.. hours of cleaning," Violet said, shaking her head. "He's even got the base of the light fixture in the ceiling, George!" 

Sirius shrugged, "I'd do it without magic," he said. "But after years of being unable to use it..." 

Then it dawned on Violet, as she gasped and turned around to look at them. "What if your Mum comes up here and sees that this room is completely spotless?" she asked. "This should've taken us all day, without magic!" 

"Mum's probably knitting," Ginny shrugged, as she went to pick up the bucket near the window. "I say we ditch the room and run for it!" 

"I'd do what she's suggesting," Sirius nodded. "I've got to sneak my way into the kitchen to get something to eat, before your Mother catches me." 

George laughed, as Sirius bowed at them, before heading out towards the stairs. "I like him," George nodded. "Nice bloke." 

"Let's take all of this upstairs, that way if she finds us, we can pretend that we're working," Ginny said. "If you want to stay down here, that's fine by me! But I'm going!" 

They watched as she rushed off, carrying the bucket of cleaning supplies with her, before turning to look at one another. "I don't want to be the end on one of Molly Weasley's lectures," Violet said, shaking her head. 

"You won't," George insisted. "She'll yell at me and probably Ginny, for being bad influences." 

She shook her head, "Okay, how about we clean up your room?" George suggested. "Merlin only knows how many spider families are living in there." 

"That's not funny," Violet shook her head, as he grabbed the other bucket of supplies. "And if you tell anyone about this, I will make your final year a nightmare." 

George laughed, as they stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. "You'd never," George said, draping his arm around her shoulders. "How about you talk while I'll clean?"

Violet grinned, "Deal," she nodded, as they took the next flight of stairs up to the bedrooms. "But you better make sure you destroy every spider nest in that room." 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after term started at Hogwarts, the pile of assignments started to build up. Being in their final year, Violet dove in headfirst to get her work done on time and in a neatly manner. With their N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year, Violet would be sitting for all of them; sweeping up the O.W.L exams with flying colors, the young witch was already exhausted. 

"I don't know how she does it," Fred said, lounging across his bed. "She's going to be burnt out by Christmas."

George looked over at his own bed, which was covered in textbooks and parchments. Curled up on the small space that was free, Violet slept deeply, covered in a knitted quilt from Molly. "Mum already sent her an owl, telling her to slow down," he sighed. "McGonagall's already told her to drop some of them, since she doesn't need them all to work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.." 

"Your girlfriend is determined to prove everyone wrong," Lee snorted, as he hung his tie on the bed post. "Does she know that neither of you are taking your N.E.W.T.s.?"

"Violet supports our decision to skip those bloody things," Fred sniffed, tucking his hands behind his head. "She says we're both smart." 

His brother snickered, "Yeah, but she says that I'm smarter," he teased, earning an eye roll from Fred and a groan from Lee. 

There was a knock at the door, before it opened, as Ron stepped into the room. "We're heading down to Hogsmeade," he said. "Wanna come with us?" 

"Count me in!" Fred said, getting up quickly. "The last thing I need to see, is Gred here getting all kissy kissy with Vi." 

"Me too!" Lee nodded, grabbing his jacket. 

While Fred and Lee got ready to head out, Harry peered into the room over Ron's shoulder. "It's Saturday," he noted, looking at Violet. "Violet's doing homework on a Saturday?" 

"It's Violet," Fred stated. "Her idea of fun is reading a book." 

"Better not let Hermione hear you say that," Ron shuddered. "We're already in trouble with her." 

George snickered, "Hopefully she didn't write to Mum," he warned, before looking at Fred. "Bring us back something from Honeydukes, yeah?" 

Fred nodded, "Just... don't do anything I wouldn't do, mate," he teased, pointing at his brother.

Once his brothers and friends left, closing the door behind them, George went to work on clearing off his bed. Using his wand, books and papers were neatly stacked on the trunk at the end of the bed; with no real plans to do anything on that chilly Saturday, George crawled back into bed and closed the bed curtains behind him. Violet yawned, stretching out underneath the blanket, before going still. Knowing that Violet would be a bit cross that he didn't wake her from a much needed nap, George knew that rest was what she needed. After coming out to his parents, Harry, Hermione and even Sirius, about their relationship, Molly was the first to tell her son to keep an eye on Violet. 

" _Can't have the poor thing, drained of energy by the end of the first week!"_ she sighed, when they came back from a trip to Diagon Alley. " _Taking all those exams... Minerva must be at her wits end!"_

"Mmm, Georgie?" Violet mumbled, as she rolled onto her side, facing him. 

"What's wrong?" George whispered, as she fumbled with the blanket; her eyes still closed. "Do you not want the blanket?" 

She sighed deeply, "Love you," she said quietly. 

George couldn't help but smile, as Violet swiped at her nose, before turning her head towards him. "Love you too, Vi," he whispered back, before wrapping his arm around her waist. 

................

"Ya know," Fred started, taking a bite of his dinner roll. "If you're going to start having sleepovers, you should ask Dumbledore if you can get your own room." 

Violet made a face at him, earning one back in return. "It's not like I'm falling asleep on  _your_ bed," she retorted. "And it's not like we're doing anything to keep you awake." 

Ron snorted, earning an elbow to the ribs from Hermione. "Violet, are you still going to take all the N.E.W.T.s?" the young girl asked, changing the conversation. "I heard Professor Snape tried to talk you out of it today." 

"He did _what_?" George and Fred asked in unison. 

"Violet, he can't force you to not take an exam!" Ginny scoffed, shaking her head. 

Violet nodded, "I know and I plan on sitting for the exam in the spring," she said. "Professor McGonagall held a meeting with Professor Dumbledore today, along with the all the professors." 

"You didn't tell me that," George frowned, as she scooped a spoonful of potatoes onto her dish. "What happened?" 

"While some are worried that I am taking too much on," she sighed. "They said I could take all the exams, but that I had to modify my schedule to fit in the time to get enough rest. Madam Pomfrey's already got a cot with my name on it." 

Harry winced, "That doesn't sound good," he said. "Are you still going to apply for the Department of International Magical Cooperation after graduation?" 

She nodded, "Then.. why do you need all those classes for that?" Ron frowned. 

"Because I could branch out into different areas within the department," Violet said. "Though, I'd really like to work with the American branch at the Ministry. I've never been to America, though I'd love to go on a holiday there." 

"We could always branch out and open a few joke shops there!" Fred exclaimed, grinning at George. "Think about it, Georgie! They wouldn't even know what hit them, once our jokes find their way out onto the streets!" 

Ginny smiled, "When you and George get married, you can take a holiday to New York!" she nodded. 

Violet and George blushed, glancing at one another, before turning their attention back to their dinner plates. Ginny and Fred look at one another, trying to smother their own laughter at the couple. Both were overjoyed when George and Violet made the announcement of their new-found relationship, the night before they all left for Hogwarts. Molly was the first to mention marriage, before Arthur kindly reminded her that they were "just kids" and "they only started courting, Molly for Merlin's sake!". 

"Well, wherever you two go, I do hope you come back," Fred sighed. "Can't run a joke shop all by myself." 

................

Violet made her way down the staircase and into the common room, having changed into pajamas. At one table, Ron and Harry played a game of chess, while Neville watched on. By the fireplace, Fred and George were in the middle of testing their Skiving Snackboxes, with the help of Lee and Dean. As she made her way over to them, George looked over at her and smiled. 

"Fred, I'll be right back," he said to his brother, who was in the middle of taking notes on a reaction to a fever fancy treat. Walking over to Violet, he took her by the hand and pulled her away to the corner. "You're already going to bed?" he asked. 

"I'm tried," she nodded. "And you two are going to get an earful from Hermione about those snackboxes, George. I know you're trying to get your products out there, but... first years? Really?" 

George shrugged, "They're not dangerous, Vi," he insisted. "Plus, Fred suggested that we pay them for letting us test on them." 

She shook her head, "Well, just make sure there aren't any mishaps, alright?" she begged. "The last thing I want, is for you two to get suspended and have all your work confiscated." 

"I promise," he said. "I have something for you. Come with me." 

Taking the stairs up to his dorm room, George pushed the door open and moved aside so Violet could walk in, before shutting it behind them. "Now, I know it's not much..." he started, moving to his trunk. "But, since I already have one of your blankets..." 

Violet watched, amused, as he dug through the mess of his trunk, before pulling out an worn-shirt. "I want you to have this," George said, handing the garment over to her. "I know there will be times, in which you won't be able to stay in here. So, I figured this would be..." 

"A piece of you," she concluded, as he nodded. She took the shirt and brought it up to her nose, smelling it. "It smells like you. Like your soap and a little bit of smoke, from an invention gone wrong." 

"I..I charmed it so that it will always smell like that,"he mumbled, blushing. 

She smiled at him, "I know the marriage talk is early," he babbled, scratching his head. "But I do love you, Violet. I've loved you since we were first years and even before that..." 

"I don't mind the marriage talk," Violet admitted, blushing as well. "And I love you too, George.." 

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I want to marry you," he nodded. "After we graduate and start our lives out there in the world, I want to marry you. You'll be at the top of your department and the joke shop will be a big hit, expanding worldwide." 

Violet giggled, "And we'll live in a house by the Burrow or wherever you want," he continued. "As long as Mum gets her Sunday dinners with us, that is." 

"Like I would skip out on your Mum's cooking," Violet scoffed. "And we can live close the Burrow, but I want to travel the countryside and all the cities in Europe." 

"And go to America," George reminded her. "Travel the world and do what muggles do after school." 

She swayed in his arms, "What else?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can we get a cat?" 

He snickered, "I'll get you an army of cats," he promised, making her giggle. "Our children will be smart and beautiful like you, but mischievous like me. And they'll reign hell on this school, Violet. Poor McGonagall will probably retire at that point." 

"Our children will be good students," Violet said. "And we're only having three, George. As much as I admire your Mum for having seven children, three is the max that you'll get from me." 

"I'll be happy with one, Violet, as long as my children have you as a mother," George said. "We're going to be happy, love. So, so, ridiculously happy, that everyone will be sick of us." 

Laughing, Violet pulled him down for a kiss. "I'll walk you downstairs," George said, as she rested her head against his chest. "Unless.. you want to stay for the night." 

"As much as I want to, we'll have to start being careful," Violet sighed. "With that.. Umbridge woman walking around, I don't want some jealous girl to run to her and make up a lie about us." 

"Ah, right," George nodded, blushing again. "The whole...you know..." 

Violet snickered, "No one has to know that we're both virgins, George," she reminded him. "That's for us to know and it's nobody's business." 

He nodded, "I know we're doing this backwards," he said. "With the whole "I love you," and being each others boyfriend and girlfriend, when we haven't even gone on a date." 

"It's alright," Violet said. 

"Don't make any plans this weekend," George said. "I'm going to take you on a real date in Hogsmeade and I'll skip working on the snackboxes with Fred." 

"George..." she started, as George shook his head. 

He took her by the hands, "We have plenty of time to sort out the product," he said. "Just like we have our whole lives to spend time together. But, I want to take you on a date and do those cutesy things that couples do. You know, the stuff that you and Ginny are always giggling about."

Violet nodded, "Alright," she said. "But don't go crazy, George. You don't have to do anything fancy to impress me, because I'm already your girl. Drinking butter beers at Three Broomsticks is romantic enough for me."

"What, no Madam Puddifoot's?" George teased, as Violet made a face. "I thought all the girls wanted to go their for their first dates."

"I'm not like all those girls," Violet reminded him. "If I wanted tea and cake, we could just stay here and have a date over breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Thank Merlin for that," George said. "Alright, let's get you off to bed. You have a long day tomorrow and I don't want to be the reason why you're falling asleep in class."

Stealing one more kiss, the couple made their way out of the dorm room and downstairs. Minding their fellow classmates, who lounged about on various pieces of furniture, George walked Violet over to the staircase that led up to the girl's dormitories.

"Well," George sighed, looking up at the spiral staircase, "This is where I leave you."

"Oh, don't pout," Violet said. "You'll see me tomorrow."

He nodded quietly, as Violet step forward and onto her toes to kiss him. "I'll wait for you down here and we can go to breakfast together," she promised. "I love you." 

George tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I love you too," he said, as Fred came running up behind him. 

"George, we need to stop with the snackboxes!" he exclaimed, looking panicked. "Hermione's going to tell Mum! And she's serious too, since she's already got a letter written out!" 

"Oh dear," Violet snickered. "I'll leave you two to sort this out." 

Nodding, George gave her hand a light squeeze, before letting go so that she could start up the staircase. "Merlin George! You can ogle at your girlfriend tomorrow!" Fred exclaimed. "We've got work to do!" 

Holding the t-shirt up to her face, Violet giggled as she moved up the stairs to her room, daydreaming about her future with George.   
 


	4. Chapter 4

"You seem sad, for a girl who's about to go on a date, with her ridiculously charming and handsome boyfriend," George said, as he and Violet took the long walk down into Hogsmeade. "Just last night, you were all giggly and blushing like a howler with Hermione and Ginny." 

Violet sighed, as George gave her hand a squeeze. "It's nothing," she said, shaking her head. 

"Vi, it's not  _nothing,"_ he said, as they slowed down. "The last time I saw you this upset, was when Fred accidentally slipped you a nosebleed nougat instead."

"Professor Umbridge gave me a low mark on my essay that was due Monday," Violet finally said. "She also said that "for someone who has been praised for her intelligence and high marks, I've failed to utilize the texts given to me," which is complete and utter rubbish! The way she is teaching that class is ridiculous, George! How are we to properly defend ourselves against You-Know-Who and his followers, when we aren't learning a thing?" 

George stopped, pulling Violet to the side of the pathway. "What did she give you?" he asked, frowning. "You've never received a low mark in anything! The lowest you've ever gotten was an "Acceptable" in first year potions. Even then, you were hell bent on telling Professor Snape that he was wrong in his grading, badgering him until he let you re-write the bloody thing." 

The young witch nodded, "Oh Vi," George sighed, tugging on the ends of her hat. "Who cares what that old bat says? Hm? You and I both know that you're the smartest girl in our year, the whole school if you really think about it. Besides, if you received one failing mark, I'd still be madly in love with you." 

She blushed, "Don't let her get to you," he continued. "You're already in the N.E.W.T level course, so she can't turn around and forbid you from taking the exam. Even if she tried to, Dumbledore and McGonagall would let you sit for the exam." 

"You think so?" Violet asked, looking up at him. 

"They would be barking mad if they didn't," George said, smiling at her. "Now... Milady?" 

Giggling, Violet took his offered arm, and they continued their walk. "Where are you taking me?" Violet asked, as the sign for Hogsmeade came into view. "I tired to get it out of Fred, but he refused to say a word!" 

Hogsmeade was brimming with locals, as well as students and professors from Hogwarts. It was one of the last few days, before the beginnings of winter and snowy days, threatened to take hold over the grounds. With the sun out, it was a beautiful fall day in October. 

"Well, you said nothing fancy," George started, as they walked past the tea shop. "So, I took your suggestion and I figured a round of butter beers and a cozy corner, would be an acceptable first date." 

Violet looked up and smiled, for the sign of The Three Broomsticks, swayed above their heads. "I think," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "That's a wonderful idea." 

................

Six empty mugs sat on the table, neglected, as Violet and George cuddled up with one another in a back corner booth. Originally sitting across from one another, it wasn't until their second drink, that Violet got up and moved to take a seat next to George. They talked about everything, from their classes to how the production and testing of their snackboxes went. 

"And what about Quidditch?" Violet asked, "First game is this coming Friday. Are you nervous? Is Ron nervous?" 

"Ron is... Ron," George shrugged. "He'll be fine, Vi. Practice has been great and Angie's running a tight ship this year, now that Oliver's graduated. We're going to have a great year." 

She nodded, "And don't you worry about me," George said, seeing the worry on her face. "I've been hit loads of times and it hasn't affected this handsome face, now has it?" 

"No, but I've wondered if it's done something to that head of yours," Violet teased, squealing as he tickled her. "I know you'll be fine. You know how I get when it comes to brooms, Georgie. I could never quite get accustomed to them, even during first year." 

The memory of Violet panicking during Madam Hooch's class, came to George just then. "I remember you crying," he nodded. "Madam Hooch didn't know what to do, when you refused to climb on the brook after it levitated a foot off the ground with you on it." 

"Luckily she was gracious enough to let me write essays on the history of flying and the quality of broomsticks out there," she sighed. 

"One day, I'll take you out riding," George promised. "And you'll see, that its not so scary after all." 

Violet gave him a skeptical look, "You'd be much safer with me, then by yourself," George reasoned. "Would you rather fly alone, with someone you didn't trust?" 

She pouted, "I rather not fly at all, unless my life depended on it," she mumbled, as George dropped a kiss on the side of her head. 

Spending another half hour at the pub, George paid the tab and they bundled back up into their coats, before heading back into chilly fall air. Making a few stops at Zonko's and Honeydukes, they stopped at Tomes and Scrolls; a lot of pouting and begging from Violet, made the young wizard give in when she reminded him that they went to Zonko's every time they were together in town. 

"Look at this!" Violet gasped, pulling a book off the dusty shelves. "Oh wow! Neville was talking about this book the other day during study hall! It's one of the best herbology texts out there, despite being out of print for almost twenty years!" 

George watched with pride, as Violet turned the pages slowly, gasping and squealing over every diagram and passage before her. "You know," he drawled. "I'm starting to wonder if you find your books more interesting than me." 

"Nonsense," Violet said. "I find you quite interesting, George Gideon Weasley. If so, more than any book in this shop." 

"Well," George said, stepping closer to her. "Aren't you lovely witch." 

Leaning in for a kiss, the young couple were unaware that someone was watching them; too oblivious to the world around them, in the cramped and dusty shop. 

"Mr. Weasley. Miss Montgomery." 

George and Violet jumped apart to find Professor McGonagall standing before them. Standing up straight, George put on a nervous smile, while Violet leaned against his chest, smiling at the older woman before them.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," she said, cheerfully. "How are you today?" 

"Quite well," she nodded, a rolled up scroll resting in her hands. "I see you've found some... extra reading?" 

They all looked at the tome in her hands, "Yes," Violet nodded, looking up at her mentor. "Neville Longbottom had mentioned it the other day. While we both searched high and low in the library, we couldn't find it." 

"Hogwarts tries its best to obtain all the magical texts possible," Minerva sighed. "There's also a book on Transfiguration that you would quite like, dear. One that I know for a fact isn't in the school library. I would lend you my copy, but like all things, I've seem to misplace it." 

Giving her the title, Minerva then told the young witch to put it on her tab. "Oh, no! Professor, I couldn't!" Violet stammered. 

"Nonsense," Minerva said. "I will let the shopkeeper know at the counter. Now, I must be off. There is much to do, before dinner tonight." 

Giving them both a stern look, she was off with a swish of her robes, leaving them against the shelves. "That was awkward," George said, after a few minutes of silence. "For a moment, I thought she was going to turn me into a wind chime or something drastic." 

"She would never," Violet said, holding the herbology book against her chest tightly. 

Seeing that the conversation with their professor had made her uncomfortable, George gave her arm an affectionate pat. "How about we go find that book, hm? If anything, a nice cup of tea and a good book, will put a smile on your face." 

"Okay," Violet nodded, taking his hand. "George?" 

"Hm?" he stopped to look at her. 

She blushed, "D..don't tell anyone about what just happened, okay?" she asked, biting her lip. "I.." 

He silenced her with a kiss, "Not a word," he promised, nodding. "It's alright to let others take care of you, Vi. You shouldn't be ashamed of it." 

"I know," Violet nodded. "Just.. I rather only a few people knew about it, instead of the whole wizarding world." 

"Well, they're going to know one day," George said, as they started up the rickety staircase to the second floor. "Especially with your promising career in the ministry and my flourishing business with Freddie, we'll both be well off. And even if you wanted to stop working, it would be my honor to take care of you." 

Violet giggled, "I'll hold you to that, when our children drive me mad," she warned. "It might be you that ends up being the stay at home parent, if that's the case!" 

..................

After a day in Hogsmeade, Violet and George returned to the Gryffindor common room; taking their things up to their rooms, they both changed and met back downstairs, spending sometime with their friends. At dinner, Hagrid stopped by their table as always, mentioning another infestation of flobberworms in the pumpkin patch outside. George sat smugly, as Violet offered suggestions, along with her help to stop the infestation. 

"It's quite disgusting, you sitting like that," Fred whispered, nudging his brother in the ribs. "We all get that you're proud, mate. But come on." 

"I'd be more'n happy ta have yer help, Violet," Hagrid said, looking quite relieved. "Thank yeh!" 

Promising to speak with Professor Sprout and finding a suitable time slot, Hagrid was off to take is spot up with the other professors and Dumbledore. 

"Wormwood?" Hermione frowned. "I didn't even think to use it for flobberworms!" 

In a deep conversation with Hermione about the use of wormwood and other herbs for gardening, the platters on the table changed into various sweets. "Blimey, they keep getting better and better," Ron said, eyeing the platter before him. 

"Just.. don't make yourself sick, Ron," Harry snorted, as the teenager filled his plate. 

"Miss Montgomery." 

Startled again for the second time that day, Violet turned around to find Professor McGonagall standing behind her. "Professor," she nodded. 

"When you are finished with supper, I would like to see you in my office,' Minerva said. 

"O-okay," Violet nodded, as the others looked at each other with curiosity and worry. "I'm just about done here, if you'd like to go now."

Minerva shook her head, "Nonsense," she said. "You will finish your supper and I will see you in my office within the next hour." 

She then looked to the others, giving them an abrupt nod, before turning on her heel. Once she was out of earshot, Fred leaned across his twin and grinned, "So, what did you do to get yourself in hot water?" 

"Surely nothing as terrible as any stunt you've pulled," Violet sniffed, picking up her goblet. "It's probably about the next exam that's this week." 

"Sure, sure," Fred mumbled, snickering with Lee. "I bet you were caught snoggin' Georgie here." 

George glared at him, "Shut it, git," he hissed, before turning his attention back to Violet. "Do you want me to wait for you outside?" 

She shook her head, forcing a smile on her face. "No, you go on back to the common room," she said, patting his hand. "I know you have that charms essay due tomorrow, that you've barely started." 

"Oh, alright," George sighed, giving in. "But don't be surprised if you find me with a blanket parchment before me." 

....................

The fireplace crackled, as Violet sat in the overstuffed armchair before it. On the table between the two chairs, sat a tray of tea and biscuits, both of which were neglected. 

"Oh don't look so frightened, Violet," Minerva said. "I didn't summon you up here to scold you." 

"Forgive me, Pr-" she started, before the stern look from Minerva stopped her. "Minerva. I.. I just. Usually I have some sort of idea, as to why I'm being summoned to a professor's office. Either it's because I've gotten top marks or I've managed to create controversy in my essays with my opinions."

Minerva picked up her tea cup, hiding her smile behind it. "You are quite right, my dear," she agreed, taking a small sip. "But I had you come up here to simply... talk." 

Violet frowned, "Talk?" she asked, watching as she took another sip of her tea. 

"About you and Mr. Weasley," Minerva said, nonchalantly. "I see you've both become quite close since term started." 

"Well, yes," Violet nodded, blushing. "But, I swear! It hasn't affected my studies or coursework!" 

The elder witch nodded "And it shouldn't," she said. "You're a smart girl, Violet. I have no worry that you would let a boy come between you and your education." 

She nodded, looking down at her hands. "You love the boy," Minerva stated, watching the smile that spread on Violet's face. 

"I do," Violet nodded, looking up at her. "And he loves me too, Minerva." 

"I always wondered when you two would come to your senses," Minerva sighed. "If the Yule Ball wasn't any more obvious..." 

_"You.. you look very pretty, Vi," a very nervous George Weasley said, as Violet stood at the bottom of the staircase. "Now, I feel quite underdressed here. I hope you don't mind, dancing with a git like me, dressed in these old robes"_

Violet giggled at the memory, "How long have you felt this way about Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked. 

The young girl shrugged, "I've always had a crush on him. From the moment I asked if I could sit in the same car with both him and Fred on the train," she said. "And then this summer, spending the entirety of it at The Burrow, instead of a few weeks..." 

"You grew accustomed to spending all your time with the boy," Minerva finished. "You both came to your senses and realized it was more than crushes." 

"Yes," Violet confirmed. "When we told everyone before term, they weren't surprised. I guess they all knew, before we did, that there was something brewing between us." 

Setting her tea cup down, Minerva stood up from her armchair, and moved towards the fireplace. Muttering a spell, the flames crackled as the fire grew in it's place, before Minerva turned around to look at Violet. "I do wish that your parents could've seen this," she said, quietly. "I know your father would've been quite pleased with Mr. Weasley. Considering they're both alike in so many ways." 

"Do you think they would've approved?" Violet asked. "Mum and dad?" 

Minerva nodded, "After much reassuring on all our parts? Yes, I do," she said. "They would probably worry, just as much as I do about how quickly you two are moving. But, they would've been happy, nonetheless." 

"We're going to get married after graduation," Violet blurted suddenly. "I know it sounds crazy..." 

"It is," Minerva nodded, watching as the girl looked down at her lap; her face showing the beginnings of disappointment. "But, I was in love once too, my dear. I might not have been as young as you are now, but I was." 

Violet knew of whom Minerva spoke of. "I miss him too, you know," Violet said. 

Minerva cleared her throat, a sign that she wanted to change the topic. "While you and Mr. Weasley are in the early stages of romance," she came back to the armchairs. "I urge you both to take caution. I expect you both to be on top of your coursework and extracurricular activities. You have a busy year, Violet. You cannot afford to make mistakes, to jeopardize your future." 

"I won't," Violet nodded. "And George knows as well, even though he's quite worried that I've taken too much under my belt this year." 

"You have, but I wouldn't expect any less from you, Violet," Minerva said. "You remind me of a young witch, who was just as determined to do it all." 

"My Mum?" 

Minerva shook her head, "No," she said, giving her a small smile. "Me." 

Surprised, Minerva managed a small laugh. "Your mother was studious, of course," she nodded. "But most of your talents come from your father's side." 

"I guess that would make since, considering he was your brother," Violet sighed. 

"That he was," Minerva said, reaching out to tuck a loose curl behind her ear; she then laid her hand against her cheek. "You remind me so much of him, Violet. Which is both painful and a relief, especially to an old witch like me." 

A few seconds passed, before Minerva collected herself. "Well, I think it's time to call it a night, hm?" she said. "It's getting late and I'm sure you have plenty of work to do." 

Standing, Violet nodded, "Just a few tweaks to the essay due tomorrow," she said, as they started for the door. "And I'll probably have to proofread George's essay for Professor Flitwick's class."

"I don't know how those boys would've survived without you," Minerva said. "Though, they are both exceptionally smart, despite their desires to show their intelligence elsewhere." 

"Well, one of us has to be book smart," Violet said. "Molly and Arthur always said, it was a blessing that I tumbled into their lives." 

Minerva nodded, "That it was, my dear," she said, as she opened the door. "And it seems that you have an escort. Mr. Weasley." 

Violet turned and gasped, as George stood up straight from leaning against the wall. "Professor," he nodded quickly. "Just wanted to make sure Violet got back to the common room safely." 

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sure Miss. Montgomery is quite capable of walking back to the common room," she said, sternly. "Though, your actions are quite gentlemanly."

"You can never be too careful," Violet shrugged, as she took George's hand into her own. "Peeve's could have one of his many traps set up."

Biding them both a good evening, Minerva watched as the couple quickly dashed down the hall, hand in hand and giggling. "Georgie, did you even do your essay for tomorrow?" she heard Violet asked. "You're lucky it's me you're answering to and not your Mum!" 

With a smile, shaking her head, Minerva closed the office door and locked it, before heading to the bedroom that sat behind a concealed door. "Oh Robert," she sighed, eyeing the photograph on the fireplace mantel in her bedroom; it was one of the few photographs she had of her late brother and sister-in-law, that contained a young Violet. "If only you could see your daughter today. You'd be quite proud of her..."

 With another sigh, Minerva turned the blankets down on her bed and climbed underneath them, extinguishing the light with her wand. Despite the creeping darkness that threatened to consume the wizarding world, Minerva found some peace at the thought of her niece's happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

By December, things at Hogwarts continued to worsen, as Umbridge continued to reign terror upon the school. With the lack of learning being done in her classes, a group of students banded together with Hermione and Harry to form a secret group. Dumbledore's Army they called it, promising to practice and learn the spells that had been neglected. Violet signed her name up, no questions asked, much to George's chagrin. It ultimately led to the couple's first fight, when they returned to the school later that afternoon. 

"I will NOT let you ruin your reputation, Violet!" George shouted, as she paced his dorm room. "If we were to get caught? If you were to get caught? All that hard work you've done since first year, would be rubbish! They would never hire you at the Ministry!" 

"So what's the difference between me and Hermione, George?" she shouted back. "She's got just as much, if not more, on the line! And she came up with the bloody idea!" 

George ran a hand through his hair, "I don't speak for Hermione!" he yelled, earning a scoff from her. 

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY DON'T SPEAK FOR ME EITHER, GEORGE WEASLEY!" she shrieked. "I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NOT YOUR WIFE! EVEN THEN, I AM NOT A BLOODY OBJECT! I'M NOT A...A HOUSE ELF AT YOUR COMMAND!" 

Outside in the hallway, Fred, Ron and Ginny stood outside the door, listening in on the row. "Blimey," Fred whispered, as the couple shouted back and forth. "I've never heard them fight like this before." 

"And do tell me, George! How are you going to protect me, when you'll be at your shop?" Violet shot back. "If you think that I'm going to be locked up in a storage room, while you two live out your dreams, you can get FUCKED!" 

"Maybe we should leave them to sort it out," Ron whispered, feeling uncomfortable. "If they were to find us out here, Vi would hex us all." 

They lingered a bit longer, as silence fell in the dorm room. "Maybe she's gone and killed him," Ginny whispered, as Fred pressed his ear against the door. "Wouldn't surprise me, though. There's only so much a girl can take, before she murders her boyfriend." 

Fred was about to retort, when they heard the softer tones of whispering, followed by kissing. Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes, as he left them at the door. "Well, I guess they're alright now," Fred sighed, somewhat disappointed. "I was hoping for the brilliant hexing spree Violet would've gone on." 

"You're such a prat," Ginny said, shaking her head. 

"I just want to keep you safe," they heard George whisper, as Violet sniffled. "Is that so hard to ask?" 

Fred gagged, "And how can I keep you safe, if I can't even do a simple defensive spell?" they heard Violet ask. "It'll be alright, George. If we get caught, I'll wear my rebellion with pride. Then I'll never have to hear from you and Fred, that I don't take enough risks." 

Ginny stood up and grabbed her brother by the back of his shirt, "Gin!" he hissed, as he stumbled. 

"Leave 'em be," she said, as they started down to the common room. "Let's go find the others and head down to the Great Hall. I'm starving!" 

Upstairs, curled up on the too small bed, Violet and George laid in the darkness that surrounded them; the bed curtains had been pulled shut, as they laid under an old and ratty quilt. 

"I don't expect you to sit around, while Fred and I work," George said, as his fingers traced small circles along the base of her spine. "And I would never lock you in a storage room." 

"That's good to know," Violet said softly, her ands tucked under her chin. 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, which made her snuggle up closer to him. "This was our first row, huh?" he asked, as she sighed deeply. "I can certainly say that I hope it's our last, because you are quite scary when you're mad." 

She huffed out a laugh, the first since they returned to Gryffindor Tower. "It probably won't be the last," she said gently. "If I'm to be married to you for the rest of my life, I'm sure there will be instances in which you'll drive me mad." 

"I could always flash my unbelievably handsome smile and you'll go weak in the knees," George shrugged. "I mean, it's proven to be quite successful in the past." 

"I could hex you," Violet said, pulling the blanket up over them both. "Change that "unbelievably handsome" smile into something wretched. Make it so you resemble a troll." 

George tickled her lightly, "Cheeky wench," he muttered, as she giggled. "And you'd be the one married to me, regardless." 

She huffed, "If you keep talking, I will take that hex threat seriously," she said, shifting against him. "Now, be a good boyfriend and cuddle me." 

.....................

The first meeting of Dumbledore's Army was a success, as Harry explained what exactly they would be learning. They went over the rules and how to get to the Room of Requirement, without drawing attention to anyone who wasn't part of the club. They started with simply disarming spells, which ultimately became a betting show; all due to Fred and George. When Violet saw George slip a few galleons into Fred's hand, she scowled deeply at him. When it was their turn to step up to the plate, Violet gave her boyfriend and withering glare, before disarming him quickly. 

"Knocked you flat on your arse huh, Georgie boy," Fred snickered, as George limped back over to him. 

"Shut it, Fred," he snapped, as he looked over at the group surrounding Violet. 

"That was amazing!" Ginny squealed, as Violet blushed. 

"He didn't even open his mouth, before you sent him flying!" Pavarti exclaimed. 

Looking over at the boys, Violet gave him a smug look, almost daring him to retaliate. Instead, George gave her a weak smile, along with a thumbs up, while Fred and Ron snickered into their sweater sleeves. A few more practice drills and Harry called it a night, praising them for such a great start. 

"Try to practice as best as you can," he said, as everyone gathered their things. "We'll meet on Friday, same time!" 

"Nice job there, Violet," Fred said, sliding up next to the girl. "Knocking Georgie off his feet like that." 

George grumbled, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Well, someone had to," Violet teased, looking up at George. "Oh, come off it Georgie! Do you think I'm really mad that you two were placing bets?" 

"Um, yes," he frowned at her. "Hence why I probably have a bruise the size of a quaffle on my arse right now!" 

Violet giggled with glee, "You think a Death Eater is going to be any better?" she asked, as they walked. "Besides, now we know what we have to work on with you." 

Fred snorted, "How to land gracefully, for one," he said, as they started up the staircase. 

"How to be ready to quickly summon the spells," Violet said. "No hesitation, boys. Otherwise, you'll both be dead and then what?" 

Once they were back in the common room, they quickly split up to change into their pajamas, before meeting back downstairs. The fireplace was still going, making the room warm and cozy, as the snow continued to fall outside. On the floor, the twins set up a a game of wizard's chess, while Violet lounged across the sofa to watch. Between all of that, they passed the packages of sweets and refilled goblets with butter beer and water. 

"Hey Vi, do you still have your notes from Professor Lupin's class?" Fred asked, as George took out one of his knights. "Shit, George! That's not funny!" 

He then turned to look at Violet, only to find her asleep, before looking at the clock. "Blimey, it's late," he sighed, as George cleaned up the board between them. "We should probably call it a night, huh? Before Vi wakes up and starts howling at us." 

"I'll get Violet up," George said, as they both got up. "I think tonight she'll crash with me, since she'll never make it upstairs. Poor girl's prone to falling down a few flights of stairs here and there." 

"Thank god none of our roommates have ratted you two out," Fred said, as George scooped Violet up into his arms. "Could you imagine, if Mum got a letter from Umbridge? You two, sleeping in the same bed and not even married!" 

George snorted, "I highly doubt we're the first couple to share a bed," he said, as they started up the staircase. "And what does it matter anyway? We're going to get married after graduation, so it's not a big surprise that we sometimes share a bed." 

They reached the floor of their dorm room, easing the door open quietly to mind the occupants inside. "Well, she might as well get used to your snoring," Fred whispered, as George went over to his bed, carefully setting Violet down. "Merlin knows she'll be plotting ways to smother you." 

"I don't snore!" George scowled, as Fred climbed into his own bed. "You were only hearing yourself snore!"

"Sure, sure," Fred scoffed, as he pulled the bed curtains closed. "Night, Gred."

Grumbling as he climbed into his own bed, careful not to wake Violet, George grabbed the bed curtains. "Night, Forge," he said, giving the curtains a tug shut, plunging both him and Violet into total darkness.

.......................

Weeks went by, as the meetings continued. Along with practicing spells, there was still regular coursework to complete that continued to pile up as the days went by. With Christmas coming, the plans of where and how everyone would be spending the much needed time off, suddenly became top priority. While Violet offered to stay behind to celebrate the day with Professor McGonagall, Minerva insisted that she go with the Weasley's. 

"I'll be elbow deep in essays and exams," she said, as Violet fretted with the idea of spending another holiday without her Aunt. "Besides, you'll be better off with them than here. Umbridge is staying for the holiday." 

So, with her trunk partially packed, Violet worked on getting her assignments done, along with spending time with George. "Hopefully, once we get out of here, you'll be able to relax," George said one night, as Violet wrote furiously; her quill scratching against the parchment. 

Their final meeting for the year with the DA, ended on a high note; Harry expressing how proud he was of all their hard work, encouraging them to practice and think of any questions they would want addressed when they came back in the New Year. That night, after showering and dressing for bed, Violet curled up on George's bed, reading from a book while he snored next to her. 

"Vi.. the light," he mumbled, as she read by wand. "C'mon, love. 'S late." 

"I'm almost done," she whispered, as he rolled over to face her. "I promise." 

He grumbled, pulling the pillow further down, under his head. "No books in our marital bed," he sighed. "'S the law." 

She was about to retort, when the door swung open. "Fred! George!" Minerva called, bursting into the dorm room. Suddenly, the bed curtains were ripped open, startling both Violet and George, as Minerva held her wand up at them. 

"M..Professor!" Violet yelped, correcting herself quickly, as Minerva gave them both a surprised look. 

"Whatsit?" Fred snorted, lifting his head up. "Why's McGonagall in our room?" 

Tearing her gaze away from the couple, Minerva quickly turned back to the door. "You must report to Professor Dumbledore's office, immediately," she said. "Miss Montogmery, will you please wake Miss Weasley and tell her the same?" 

By then, the boys were stumbling out of bed, grabbing their slippers and bathrobes. "Yes, Professor," she said weakly, as she left the room; her robes swishing furiously behind her. 

"I'll wait for you," George said, as she got up. "Go on, before she comes back in here." 

It took ten minutes to get Ginny up and out of bed, dragging her downstairs where Fred and George waited for them. "Come on," Fred said, as they started for the door. "I wonder what we're being blamed for now." 

Knowing that she, herself, wasn't requested to attend the meeting in Dumbledore's office, Violet went anyway. "I'll wait outside," she said,. 

"No, you're staying with us," George said, pointing to one of the chairs. "Sit down." 

"Please," Dumbledore said, holding his hands up. "Miss Montgomery can stay, Mr. Weasley. After all, she's an honorary Weasley, from what I've been told." 

Taking a seat next to Ginny, they waited for the meeting to begin; which happened moments later, when Ron and Minerva arrived, with a stumbling and sweating Harry between them. Within seconds, the questions began, once Harry explained what he had dreamt about. 

"In the dream, where you standing next to the victim? Or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked. 

"N-neither.. it was like I...," Harry stuttered. "Professor, would you please just tell me what's happening?" 

Dumbledore quickly went the portraits that hung on the wall, ordering them left and right to find Arthur and to inform Molly and the others at Grimmauld Place, that the Weasley children would be arriving at home by portkey. 

"They got him, Albus! It was close, but they think he'll make it!" the older man said. "Once more, the dark lord has fail..." 

As Dumbledore expressed his relief, there was a commotion with Harry, as everyone looked at him in shock. Violet, too caught up in the breaking news that Arthur had nearly died that night, didn't realize that Harry had left the office with Snape. She didn't even realize the meeting was over, until George placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Vi?" he shook her gently, as she looked up at him. "You'll need to pack up. We're leaving in ten minutes, if you want to come with us. Dumbledore gave you the approval to come with us, since you'd probably run off otherwise."

Seeing that he was trying to make a joke, despite the look of fear and worry on his face, Violet nodded and stood up. "I'm coming with you," she said, taking his hand.  "Mum will need all the help she can get." 

Ginny, who was in the middle of crying, walked between Fred and George; both of them tried their best to console her, as she wept. "It's going to be alright," Violet said, trying to reassure not only George, but herself in the process. "It's going to be alright." 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the portkey pulled them from Professor Dumbledore's office, the Weasley's, Harry and Violet, found themselves on the floor in the basement kitchen of twelve, Grimmauld Place. As George pulled Violet up off the floor, she heard the combination between the wretched Kreacher, which brought Sirius down to banish him from the kitchen. 

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, as he helped Ginny off the floor. "According to Phineas Nigeullus, Arthur's been badly injured..." 

"I'm alright," Violet whispered, placing her hand on George's arm. "Just... give me a moment." 

As she leaned against a rickety table, bent at the knees and steading her already rolling stomach, she listened to Fred and George questioning Harry. 

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," George said, as both he, Fred and Ginny stared at Harry. 

Telling them the entire dream, from what he saw and felt, Violet managed to look up at the others. Once he was finished, Fred, George and Ginny were still staring at him; a mixture between shock and deep questioning in their eyes. Even Violet herself found the entire thing surreal, a nightmare becoming the actual reality. Every detail being, assuming that it went the way Harry dreamt it, accurate. 

"Is Mum here?" Fred asked, looking at Sirius. 

"She probably doesn't even know," the older man admitted, looking ashamed at the thought. "The good thing is, is that we got you here out from Umbridge's nose. I'm sure Dumbledore will be letting your Mum know right about now about what has happened." 

Ginny shook her head, "We've got to go to St. Mungo's!" she cried. 

Sirius held up his hands, "Wait a minute! You can't just go running off to St. Mungo's!" he exclaimed. 

Scoffing, Fred shook his head. "Of course we can!" he cried. "He's our dad!" 

"But it would look sketchy," Violet finally spoke, getting their attention. "How would we explain to the healers that we knew about Dad's attack, before Mum even knew about it?" 

"What does that matter?" George asked, hotly. He then suppressed a groan, shooting an apologetic look towards her. 

"Because we can't draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions!" Sirius said. "Especially when he's hundreds of miles away from where they're happening! If the Ministry' were to find out about that, it wouldn't be good." 

They argued over it some more, almost turning quite deadly when Fred and George accused Sirius of doing nothing for the Order, when they all stopped shouting. 

"Let's just... have a drink while we wait, hm?" he asked, as everyone sat down at the table. "Accio Butterbeer!" 

Several bottles came flying out of the pantry, skidding across the table and stopping in front of them all. While they sat quietly, the tension brewing between them all, a letter appeared from Dumbledore. 

"It's from Mum," George said, scanning the letter. "Dad's still alive. She's going to St. Mungo's now and wants us to stay put. She'll send us news, once she finds out more." 

He then looked up at the others, "Still alive..." he quietly said. "But.. that makes it sound..." 

Violet placed her hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze, knowing what he was going to say. Ron sat quietly, pale as a sheet, trying to digest everything that had happened in the last hour and a half. Fred took the parchment from George, reading it himself, before looking at Harry. They sat at the table for what felt like hours, as they all dozing off at various points in time. George rested his head on a propped up hand, while Violet wrapped herself against his side, in a light slumber. They were all startled, when the kitchen door swung open, as Molly came in. 

"Mum!" Ginny cried.

Violet lifted her head up and looked at the matriarch of the Weasley family; pale and exhausted, as she gave them a small smile. He's going to be alright," she said, tiredly. "He's sleeping now, so we can go see him later. Bill's sitting with him now..." 

The sounds and looks of relief went around the table, as they took in the news. Ginny was up and out of her chair, as she rushed to her mother's side. George did the same, as Violet stretched her arms up and over her head. 

"Breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Kreacher! KREACHER! Oh, blast! Where is the wretched thing?" 

Violet stood up, "It's alright," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll cook.." 

"Nonsense!" Sirius said, in feign shock. "You're a guest! Now, let's see? Seven for breakfast, right? There's bacon and eggs... tea, toast..." 

Harry stood up and rushed to the stove to help, while Violet used her wand to clean off the table. Out came the plates, goblets and utensils, landing gracefully on the tabletop. She managed to work her way near the stove, while Molly went to Harry to thank him for everything. 

"And Sirius!" Molly cried, hugging him as well. 

Taking the distraction, Violet took over at the stove, watching over the food as they spoke. By the end of the discussion, they were all invited to stay as long as possible, while Arthur was cooped up at the hospital. 

"That.. might mean we're here for Christmas.." Molly said, to which Sirius smiled at. 

"The more the merrier!" he said, nodding. "This place could use a little holiday cheer, come to think of it!" 

Grabbing an apron, Molly began to help, which gave Harry and Sirius the chance to talk. While Violet prepared the kettle for Tea, George came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier," he whispered, as she leaned back against his chest. 

"It's alright," she said, patting his hand. "I understand. You were scared and you wanted to see your dad." 

He nodded, "But it gives me no right to speak to you like that," he insisted. 

Eating a quick breakfast, the Weasley's, Harry and Violet were sent off to get some sleep. Knowing that she would have to share a room with Ginny, Violet was surprised when George came into the bedroom behind them. 

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, as she climbed into the little twin bed near the door. "If Mum came in here..." 

"I'm just here to sleep, Gin," George yawned, as he laid out next to Violet on the other bed. 

Violet nodded, "It's alright Ginny," she said, as the younger girl sighed. "Besides, if we were going to do anything, why would we do it with you in the room?" 

Too tired to snap out a retort, Ginny pulled the blanket up to her ears and turned her back on the couple in the bed next to her. Cuddled up under the old and itchy quilt, Violet and George were quick to fall asleep. 

................

Between the trips to St. Mungo's and getting Grimmauld place ready for Christmas, Violet offered to help with the cleaning and cooking. Having the proper currency to shop at a muggle grocer's, she was sent out to buy food for Christmas dinner. Of course, George went with her, as did Sirius in his animagus form, as they trekked through the snowy streets. 

"How strange," George whispered, as they waited in line to pay. "So.. they run the yams across that thing and it charges you for it?" 

"Yes, darling," Violet giggled, as he watched the cashier scan the items for the man before them. "It's quite boring, if you ask me. I kinda like our way of doing things.." 

When it was their turn, George continue to watch in amazement, as the cashier scanned bags of produce and cans. "Is.. is he alright?" the young girl asked, looking at George with worry. 

Violet nodded, "He's fine," she said, as she nudged him with her shoe. "We don't let him out much..." 

Once everything was bagged and paid for, they split the task of carrying the bags, as they met Sirius outside the shop. "Ready to go?" George asked, as they started walking back up towards the house. 

"Oh, blast!" Violet said quickly, making both George and Sirius turn back to her quickly. "I.. um.. forgot something." 

"What could you have possibly forgotten?" George nearly whined. "Come on, Vi! You said this would be quick!" 

She scowled at him, pushing past him quickly. "I need... lady things..." she said, hotly. "I just need to pop in the shop at the corner! You can stand outside Paddy, George." 

He muttered, following her down the sidewalk, as they reached the pharmacy at the corner. "Make it quick, will ya?" George said, as she pulled the door to the shop open. "I'm bloody starving!" 

"You're such a troll!" she hissed, storming into the shop. 

Five minutes and a small brown bag, buried deep into her purse, they made their way back to Grimmauld place before another batch of snowflakes could fall. With Sirius back in his regular form, they carried the bounty of food into the kitchen, where Molly sat with a cup of tea. 

"Oh, hello!" she greeted them, as they set the bags down on the table. "Did you get everything?" 

"They didn't have fresh parsley, so I bought a bottle of dried," Violet said. "I searched everywhere for a fresh bundle." 

George nodded, setting his jacket on the back of a chair, "She even made the poor bloke look for one!" he said, shaking his head. "I thought she was going to rip his arm off, when he came back empty handed." 

"Dried parsley will do," Molly nodded. "Oh, I just came back from St. Mungo's! Your father will be released tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful? The day before Christmas!" 

"Bloody hell!" George cried. "Finally!" 

Violet nodded in agreement, "Shall I get the sitting room ready?" she asked, once she put the food away. "I can get a few of the Muggle papers that he loves to read.."   
  
But Molly waved her hands, standing up from the table. "Nonsense!" she said, placing her hands on Violet's shoulders. "You've done a great deal around here, Violet. Between cleaning, cooking and going out to buy everything for Christmas dinner? No, you will relax and enjoy your holiday break, understood? This is the time to rest, before diving into the last half of your schooling." 

"You heard, Mum," George said, trying his best not to laugh at Violet. "How about you and I grab some butterbeer's and I'll make you swoon from my poetry?" 

"Poetry?" Violet snorted, as George went to get the butterbeer. "You can't even string a proper sentence together, without making yourself sound like a git! Why I agreed to be your girlfriend is beyond me!" 

Grabbing her in a headlock, George pulled her out of the kitchen, leaving Molly and Sirius behind with a flutter of laughter between them. "Young love..." they heard Sirius sigh, as the water began to boil for another kettle of tea. "I see it hasn't changed since my days at Hogwarts." 

..........................

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Violet asked, fretting around the sitting room. "I could always find more blankets. Or pillows." 

Molly sighed, as Arthur lounged across the sofa. "Honestly, Violet!" Fred whined, as the young witch twisted her hands together. "He's said that he's fine!" 

"How come you're never this way with me?" George complained. "Whenever I get sick or hurt, you just tell me to suck it up and grow a pair!" 

"That's because your injuries are from your own foolishness!" Violet scolded, glaring back at him. "And you're  _never_ sick, which is quite the shock since you're outside without the proper attire for hazardous weather conditions!" 

On the sofa, Arthur managed a chuckle, despite the ache it gave him. "Violet dear, I'm quite fine," he said again. "I've got enough here to keep me occupied, until Molly forces me to take a nap." 

She nodded, "Now, go on and enjoy the day!" he urged. "I'm sure the boys have a few things they want your opinion on, before they decide to blow off a nose or an ear..." 

"You're too young to be this worried all the time,' Molly said, sincerely. "Besides, you've got to finish your cornish pasties!" 

"You mean..." Arthur gasped. "Violet's gone and made her famous cornish pasties?" 

Fred nodded, "Nearly hexed this lovely face of mine, when I tried to take one," he pouted. "She let George have on though. And Mum!" 

His brother pushed at his shoulder, "That's because I'm her boyfriend," he retorted. "And Mum is Mum. Violet always let's steal a bite or two, because it gives Mum the right to brag about how "amazing" everything is." 

"Boys," Molly warned, glaring at them both. 

"Come on, Vi! George and I need your help on something for class," Fred said, choosing his words carefully, as Molly eyed them suspiciously. "An essay for Flitwick's class!" 

Getting the nod of approval from both Arthur and Molly, Violet followed the boys out of the sitting room. "Why'd you always offer to help everyone else?" Fred whined, as they started for the stairs. "With us, you just take over and yell at us for being gits!" 

"That's because you two are gits!" Violet cried, earning shocked gasps from them both. "Besides, your parents don't demand for my help, nor do they have to ask! Keep mumbling, George! I'll hex you so bad, you wouldn't even realize it until you found your nose somewhere other than your face!" 

As their voices trailed off, as they went further upstairs, Molly and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the verbal lashing Violet gave their boys. "Georgie's got a run for his money," Arthur shook his head. "Sensible girl, our Violet is. It's about time someone, other than you, put those two in their place." 

Molly shook the patchwork quilt out, draping it over Arthur's legs. "The best thing that ever happened to those two, was meeting Violet on the train," she sighed, wistfully. "All those years ago." 

"They're not going anywhere yet, Molly," Arthur said, as she sat down on the small space next to him. "They've got a few more months of school and they'll be back at home with us. Driving us stark raving mad, that is." 

"I know," Molly nodded, as Arthur took her hand into his. 

"Besides," he shrugged. "You know Violet will be at the house everyday, until George makes an honest woman out of her."

His wife let out a laugh, "Do you think a wedding will happen so quickly after graduation?" she asked, as Arthur nodded. 

"Oh, I say at least by the end of May," he pondered. "Maybe early June." 

The idea that her son was possibly on the road to marriage, at nearly eighteen years old, was both exciting and terrifying for Molly. But then again, she and Arthur were so young when they married and started their own family, during the First Wizarding War. The idea of George and Violet having that same experience, made her heart twist with sadness. The last thing she wanted, was their first years of marriage being clouded over with war and the threat of such evil taking over their world. 

"Just as long as they don't run off and elope, " Molly sighed. "He will be the first of our children to get married, love. And Violet will make such a lovely bride...." 

"We'll just have to wait and see, Molly-dearest," he sighed, laying his head back against the pillows. "Wherever did you find these things?" he asked, after a few seconds of rolling his head from side to side. "They're quite comfortable." 

Molly stood up, collecting the tray of empty tea cups and the bowl of soup she had made that morning. "Violet found them in the attic last night," she said. "Used a cleaning spell that Minerva taught her and then used some charm to make them extra soft. Of course, your sons were too busy complaining and begging the poor girl to fix all the pillows to have the same effect." 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas morning fell upon Grimmauld Place quickly, as George apparated into the bedroom Violet was sharing with Ginny. He quickly bounced onto her bed, shaking her awake with the gleeful chants of, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" as she tried to pull the pillow over her head. 

"C'monnnn, Violet," he whined, pulling at the pillow. "Don't you want to see what I've bought you?" 

Violet lifted the pillow up to look at him, his grinning face looking down at her. "Or the loot of sweets that's sitting on your chest?" he continued. "I think I see a few parcels here from Professor McGonagall and Lee!" 

"You're quite annoying," Violet mumbled, tossing the pillow to the side. "How Ginny's still asleep through all of this..." 

"Ginny's with Hermione," George said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I gave her ten galleons to bugger off, so that I could greet you properly this morning." 

Rolling her eyes, Violet sat up, pushing her hair away from her face. "Aren't you a polite troll," she mumbled, as she gave him a kiss. 

"But you love me anyway, troll or not," he reminded her, making her giggle. "Happy Christmas, Vi. 

She smiled at him, "Happy Christmas, Georgie," she said softly, kissing him again. "Here's to many more, hm?" 

He nodded, before turning his attention to the pile of brightly wrapped parcels and the patchwork stocking that sat on the trunk. "Open mine first!" he said, grabbing the smaller parcel from the pile. 

"My, my, you are very bossy," Violet teased, taking the gift from him. "This isn't going to blow up in my face, will it?" 

"Why would I ever do that to you?" George asked, scandalized. "Love of my life, future mother of my children, how would I ever think to harm such a fine witch?" 

Snorting, Violet pulled at the ribbon, letting it fall onto her lap, before ripping the neon green and pink paper away. "Well, this looks fancy," Violet said with surprise, as she held a velvet black box in her hand. "Is... is this a..." 

"Blimey, Vi," George snorted. "As if I would propose to you here, in this old hole in the wall. On Christmas day, too!" 

"Don't be a prat," Violet snipped, as he wrapped his arms around her waist; his chin rested upon her shoulder, as he looked down at the box in her hand. 

She pushed the top open and gasped, as George pressed a kiss against her neck. Lying on a red pillow, was a heart shaped pendant attacked to a gold chain. To any other person, it would've been an ordinary and boring necklace, but Violet could feel the magic buzzing off of it. 

"I've charmed it, you see," George said, taking the box from her. "If for some reason, we ever find ourselves apart, the pendent will send you a message from me." 

"Like... a cellphone," Violet said, holding her hair away from her neck, as he put the necklace on her. 

He chuckled, "Like those muggle phones," he agreed. "I've charmed it to an old muggle watch I found in London. It'll be our way of communicating if anything were to happen." 

Laying her hand upon the pendent, Violet nodded. "I hope nothing will keep us apart," she said, the idea making her sick with worry. "It would hard to keep the two of us apart anyways, George. Once we're out of Hogwarts, we'll be free to be together all the time." 

"Poor Fred has no idea what he's in for," George snorted, as she leaned up to kiss him. 

"Fred will just have to find a lady friend of his own," she snickered, pulling him down onto the bed. "Kiss me, you troll!" 

Doing what she demanded, the couple spent a good portion of the morning kissing and groping. "What about the rest of your pressies?" George asked, as she kissed along his jaw. "I'm quite curious as to what Professor McGonagall has sent you." 

"Later, prat," Violet retorted, chasing his lips for another kiss. "We have some time before we have to go downstairs, to do whatever we please, and you want to talk about presents." 

He chuckled, "I'm just hoping to get my present sometime this morning," he retorted, grunting as she smacked his shoulder. "I could always take yours back, you know." 

Pushing him up and off her, Violet leaned over to the bedside table and picked up her wand, before sitting up to look at George. Pointing her want at the wardrobe, "Accio parcel," she commanded. 

"Lazy bones," he tsk'd, as the wardrobe door opened; a wrapped parcel floated out and landed on the bed with a light thump. 

"Please," Violet scoffed, as he ripped at the paper. "Ever since you and Fred turned seventeen, you've been using magic for  _everything."_

He shrugged, "We were raised to be trolls," George said, as he pulled the top of the box off. "What can I tell you, Vi." 

She watched quietly, biting her lip, as he tugged at the tissue paper within the box. "Whoa..." he gasped, looking down at the gift. "Vi..." 

"I know Mum is going to give us all her famous Weasley sweaters," she started, as he pulled the knitted blanket out. "But... I figured you could use a blanket that wasn't stolen from me." 

"This is bloody amazing," George said, as he got up; shaking the blanket out, he quickly wrapped it around his shoulders like a cloak. "It's soft! And... and it smells like you." 

Violet blushed, "I might've used some magic there," she admitted. "A spell to soften the yarn and a charm to have it smell like the perfume I always wear." 

George frowned, "A little bit of magic?" he asked, as she nodded. 

"I knitted that by hand," she said, giggling at his shocked expression. "Took a while, but for a first timer, it came out pretty damn good." 

Crawling back onto the bed, George stopped so that he was leaning over her. "It's more that pretty damn good," he said. "It's perfect." 

...............

After showering and dressing for the day, George met Violet on the landing by the staircase; taking her by the hand, they went downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone else sat. A Christmas tree twinkled in the corner, while Molly prepared a Christmas breakfast for the family. After everyone consumed their body weight in eggs and bacon, they were sent off to relax for the day. The teens exchanged gifts, while opening what was sent from their friends at school. 

"McGonagall would give you a books," Fred snorted, looking at the covers of the muggle novels. "These sound boring! How can muggles read these?" 

Violet snatched the copy of  _Pride and Prejudice_ from him, "It's not my fault you can barely read to begin with," she snapped. "I didn't make any comments about the presents you've received, so stop talking poorly about mine!" 

Stuffing themselves with candies and endless refills of butter beer, everyone went off to nap in various parts of the house. Withe the promise of a big dinner, they wanted to be ready to enjoy the home cooked meal. With Ginny off with Hermione, George stayed with Violet, covering them both with the blanket she made for him. They napped for a while, until Fred came to wake them. 

"Best get yourselves together, before coming downstairs," he said, as they grumbled and cursed. 

Fixing their clothes and hair, they trekked back downstairs and into the kitchen again. Violet went to help with the last few things that sat on the stove, while George went to the table. "I think that should do it," Molly said, pointing her wand at the ham. "Violet, be a dear and bring that bowl of punch to the table." 

Forgoing magic, Violet picked the bowl up with her own hands, and slowly brought it over to the table. Setting it down, she went to retrieve goblets for everyone, while the others came downstairs to find their seats at the table. Finding her spot next to George, Molly went off to get Arthur from the other room. 

"Watch this.." Fred snickered, pointing his wand to the tree. 

Suddenly, one of the ornaments came to life, as it came off the tree; a santa claus on his own broom, wishing a them all a Merry Christmas, as she flew around the table. 

"Alright! Alright!" Molly said, as she pushed the wheelchair that Arthur sat in. "Here we go!" 

Dressed in what looked like a new sweater, Arthur grinned at everyone; a paper crown sat, lopsided, upon his head. "Happy Christmas!" he cheered, as the teens laughed. 

"Sit down! Sit down!" Molly said, waving her hands at them. "Time for presents!" 

Handing out boxes and parcels, Molly and Arthur watched as they all opened them; finding various homemade knits, of various colors. 

"Oh!" Violet gasped, holding up long sweater, knitted with violet and blue yarn. "This is beautiful!" 

"I figured you could use something to keep you warm up in that dorm of yours," Molly said, as Violet pulled the sweater on. "Or in the drafty library that you like to call home!" 

Fred and George snickered, "I love it, Molly!" Violet said, beaming at the woman. "Thank you!" 

As the cleared away the wrappings, Fred and George stood and started serving punch; the goblets moving around the table like clockwork. At that moment, Harry came in, walking slowly as if he was on eggshells. 

"Oh, Harry!" Molly fretted, grabbing the last parcel that remained, walking across the kitchen to him. 

"Toast!" Arthur shouted. "A Christmas Toast!" 

Everyone stood, holding their goblets up, as Arthur looked at Harry. "To Mister Harry Potter," he started. "Without who, I would not be here. Harry!" 

"Harry!" everyone toasted, holding their glasses up. 

Once Harry gathered his composure, he came to the table and sat down next to Ginny. A few seconds later, Sirius was sitting next to him, and the plates were passed around to everyone. The table was filled with laughter and love, as they celebrated the holiday. When they could barely fit another thing into their full bellies, they were sent off to the sitting room for tea and coffee. 

"We'll wait on the sweets," Molly said, as Violet carried a tray for tea out. "I know the boys will say they're ready to eat, but they can't fool me." 

"The lat thing I need to hear, is George complaining of a bellyache," Violet snorted, as they reached the sitting room. "Oy! How could you possibly eat anything!" 

Fred and George looked up at her, sheepish smiles on their face, as they stuffed their faces with licorice wands. "We're still hungry," Fred whined, as Violet set the tray onto the coffee table. 

"Honestly," George nodded, though he chewed slowly. 

"Give me that!" Violet scolded, snatching the candy out of his hand. "I don't want to listen to you crying all night and begging me hold your hair back as you toss your life up in the loo." 

Sitting down next to him on the sofa, Violet was immediately pulled against his side; an arm thrown over her shoulders, making it impossible for her to move. When George pouted at her, Violet couldn't help by smile at him. "Such a troll," she muttered, elbowing him in the ribs. 

For an hour, everyone sat around, nursing off the impending food comas and chatting about anything that didn't pertain to dark magic or the threat of Voldemort and his followers. The fireplace was alive and bright, the heat making Violet sleepy, as she sat there on the sofa with George. Her head against his chest, she dozed in and out, as George and Fred laughed about with Ron and Ginny. 

"Shh," she heard George whisper, when Fred went to ask her a question. 

"Should we wake her for sweets?" Ginny whispered, as the others left for the kitchen. 

Violet shifted against George, before settling down again. "I don't want to wake her," George admitted, running his fingers through her hair. "She runs herself ragged every year. Sometimes I find it so silly, since she could take her exams tomorrow and pass them all with exceptional grades." 

"S'just her nature," Fred shrugged. "There's no rest for Violet Elizabeth Montgomery." 

"I think we should put a plate aside for her," George said. "She can eat sweets tomorrow for breakfast." 

Carefully, George stood up and laid Violet out on the sofa, tucking a pillow underneath her head. "I'll bring her upstairs afterwards," he said, as Fred conjured up a blanket to cover her. "She'll be cross with me, but she'll have to get over it." 

Snickering, Fred took the lead out of the room. "She's going to hex that ugly mug of yours," he warned, as they went into the kitchen. "Twenty galleons." 

.......................

"I can't believe you woke me out of a dead sleep, just to go downstairs to get you pudding and biscuits," George grumbled. 

" _You_ didn't wake me up when Mum called us for dessert," Violet said, licking her spoon. 

George grumbled, laying back against the pillows. "At least we found a room to ourselves," he sighed, looking around at one of the many spare bedrooms that were left unoccupied. "Ron would've smelled the chocolate from down the hall." 

She giggled, "Do you think we'll be able to sleep in here?" she asked, setting the bowl onto the nightstand. "I don't want to go back downstairs to my room." 

"I don't see why not," he shrugged. "You know how Fred gets when he finds you sleeping in my bed. Always complaining about how the heats too high. Or that he can't pull a prank, while I get my beauty sleep. He rather not deal with you, first thing in the morning. The dragon that you are." 

"That's because he's a unbearable git," she sniffed, moving across the bed to sit on his legs. "Thank Merlin I fell in love with you, instead of him." 

He grinned, "That's not the  _only_ reason you fell in love with me," he said, as Violet blushed. "We established that I was the less annoying one, the  moment we all sat down in that car on the train."

Pulling her down, so that she was lying on his chest, George wrapped his arms around her. "You fell in love with me, because I followed you around like a lost puppy," he snickered. "And because I always offered to carry your books from class to class, along with my own." 

"Of course, how else would I be able to write all those notes and essays, if my dainty little wrists were weighted down daily? " Violet laughed, before sobering up a bit. "Though, I always thought you fancied Alicia or Katie more than me. Hell, even Angelina for that matter. Especially when you joined quidditch and spent so much time with the team for training." 

"They're lovely girls," George said. "But, they're no Violet Montgomery. They knows  _everything_ about quidditch, which takes the fun out of actually teaching someone the game. Nor do they give two shits, if I get a bludger to the head! Besides, you look so cute when you fret over my injuries. Or when you ask silly questions about the game, only to grumble and mutter how much you rather be inside the castle reading your books." 

She blushed, "Don't tease," she mumbled, as George sat them both up against the pillows. 

"Not teasing you," he said gently, running both his hands through her hair. "Just listing a few things that I love about you, is all. And to tell you that no other girl has ever or will ever, have my attention, like you do." 

"What if we have daughters?" Violet frowned. 

George shrugged, "That's different," he insisted. "They'll be my children. I'd love them with all my heart and soul, but you will forever be my number one girl." 

Violet smiled at him, small but just as radiant as any other, "I love you, George Weasley," she whispered. 

Pulling him towards her for a kiss, Violet wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself as close as she could against his body. She moaned when his hand slipped up the back of her shirt, his warm hands running up and down her back. As he moved his lips to just below her ear, Violet let out a breathless moan. 

"Make love to me..." she whispered into his ear. 

"What?" George asked, pulling back to look at her; lips swollen and hair mussed up, in a frizzy halo of brown curls. 

She smiled slowly, "Make love to me, George," she repeated. 

George gripped her hips tightly, "Are you sure?" he asked, as she played with the stretched out neckline of his shirt. 

"Yes," Violet nodded. "I'm sure." 

Grabbing his wand off the nightstand, George muttered a few silencing charms, before throwing it back onto the table. He then tossed her lightly down on the bed, climbing on top of her. 

"There's no need to rush," Violet said, in between kisses. "We have all night." 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think any of them will know?" Violet whispered, as she and George headed downstairs the next morning. "I mean, I've always heard that.. when you lose it... you have this glow about you, you know?" 

George shrugged, "I don't think so," he said. "I mean, unless you go and blurt it out, as someone passes the butter..." 

She elbowed him, "The last thing I want, is for your Mum to freak out on us," she hissed. 

"You don't regret it, do you?" George asked, stopping her on the staircase. 

"Of course I don't!" she exclaimed, before leaning closer to whisper to him. "It was everything I had hoped for, despite the horror stories I've heard in my dorm. And it was with you, George. Not some...git, who would've probably ignored me at the breakfast table the next day. Or would've left me to wake up alone in bed, after spending the night together." 

George grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Good," he said, pressing a kiss against her lips. "Because, I don't regret a single moment of it at all. Quite surprised that you had muggle contraception on you, but once you explained.. well, you know. I'm just happy that we were each others firsts." 

Before she could respond, Sirius came down the stairs behind them. "Ah!" he grinned at the couple. "Violet! George! Lovely morning, isn't it?" he asked. 

The couple nodded, "Almost makes you want to take a walk out in the park, doesn't it?" Violet asked, glancing across the stairs at George. 

"Too bad Molly has us all locked in for the time being," Sirius sighed, heading past them. "Oh, and by the way..." 

They watched as Sirius turned around to look at them both, "You might want to tell Molly that you're glowing for a reason that does not involve premarital relations," he said, almost quietly, that it startled them both. 

"H-how?" Violet asked, going pale. 

"I was a young lad once," Sirius reminded her. "Besides, it's not really surprising now, is it? Your brother keeps going on and on about the two of you getting married, once your schooling is done. Never saw a bloke so depressed about the idea before in my life!" 

Both Violet and George were stunned into silence, as Sirius nodded at them. "Now," he clapped his hands. "Come along! Come along! Before your brothers eat up everything!" 

As he disappeared downstairs, whistling a merry tune, George was the first to break the silence. "Blimey," he whispered, shaking his head. "If he can tell just by looking at us, Mum will too!" 

"Maybe.. Maybe she won't even notice?" Violet asked, though she too was unsure at that moment. 

"Vi, she's had seven children!" George yelped. "She knows a thing or two about.. well... oh, don't make me say it!" 

Violet took his hand into hers, "It'll be fine!" she said, trying to reassure herself more than George. "We're in love and we plan on being together forever, right? So.. who cares if we decided to have sex now, before waiting until marriage?" 

George shook his head, as Violet tugged him down the remainder of the staircase. "We're doomed," he muttered. 

"There you two are!" Molly said, as she set a pot of tea onto the table. "Well, hurry up! We haven't got all day!" 

As they approached the table, they took their spots between Fred and Hermione, who were in the middle of eating and reading the Daily Prophet. Setting a tea cup down on in front of Violet, Molly paused and looked between her son and the young girl. 

"You.. you look different," she noted, which startled them both. "You've got a glow about you two.." 

"They look the same to me," Ginny said, as Ron shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Honestly Mum, I think you need to get your eyes checked."   
  
But Molly continued to frown at the couple, "No... something's different," she muttered, as George reached for Violet's hand under the table. 

"They're a couple in love!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly. "You know what that's like, Molly! Young love! It's an exciting thing, especially in such dark times that we are heading in!" 

Violet nodded in agreement, "Molly dear, leave them be," Arthur sighed, looking up from a few parchments before him. "This is the most that George has ever been good at school, which I wish I could say the same for Fred." 

"Oi!" Fred cried out in mock outrage. 

"So please, leave them be," Arthur nearly begged. "You'll scare Violet away if you keep questioning and then what will we do? If we can get one more out of the house, it'll be a bit quieter." 

Violet snicker, while George cried out in outrage. "Just for that, we'll stay at the Burrow for a few years," George nodded. "Just give over Percy's room to Fred, that way Violet and I can have the bigger room for ourselves." 

"You'll do no such thing," Molly shook her head, wiping her hands on her apron. "Until you are married, of course. Then you have the room to yourselves." 

Ginny and Hermione, along with Harry, giggled at Fred's cries of outrage. "This is ridiculous!" Fred said, shaking his head. "I like how all these bloody plans are being made, without my consent!" 

"What are you going to do? Share?" Ginny asked. "Violet adores you to an extent, Fred. Hence why she's dating George." 

"Oh stop," Violet said, shaking her head with a smile. "We still have time before we talk about living situations!" 

Sirius held up his glass, "Here, here!" he said, before taking a sip. "Ah, that's lovely!" he sighed, looking down at the empty tea cup, before looking up at the others. "So, what do you lot have planned for the day?" 

...................

Violet sighed as she laid back across Ginny's bed, "I wish we could've stayed longer," she mumbled, as Ginny unpacked. "Or gone back to the Burrow." 

"It'll be over before you know it," Ginny said, setting her books onto her bed. "Besides, aren't you and George going to find a place after graduation?" 

"Who knows what's going to happen after graduation, Ginny," Violet said. "Neither of us have jobs, though George has some galleons saved from his snackboxes. But that's money he and Fred are using to make more product, so I couldn't ask him to use it for a place to live." 

"What about your wedding?" 

She rolled onto her side to look at the young girl, "George and I talked about getting married, yes," she nodded. "But we never.. you know, talked about an actual wedding. We both know that we want to get married as soon as possible, once we graduate." 

"George isn't the type for a big celebration, to be honest," Ginny said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Now, if you were marrying Fred? Forget it, he'd invite almost everyone that's had the misfortune of meeting him or being a victim of a prank." 

Violet smiled to herself, "Maybe it'll just be us," she said. "Of course we'll have your parents there, along with Hermione, Harry, Ron and you. We could have Charlie and Bill come for a few days, along with Minerva and a few friends that George and I have." 

"Even if you two ran off and got married without us, I wouldn't be mad," the younger girl admitted. "As long as we can have a party afterwards, that is." 

"Well, I'll have to talk to George about it," Violet reminded her. "It would be his wedding too, as much as mine. It's only fair if I asked what he wanted out of it." 

There was a knock on the door, before it swung open to reveal an already frazzled Hermione. "We need to figure out a time to hold the next meeting," she said, closing the door behind her. "If Harry had his way, we'd be doing practice right now." 

"But it's still early!" Ginny said, as Hermione came over to the bed. "We have to wait until at least after dinner!" 

"How about we wait a few days?" Violet offered. "Let everyone settle back into their routine and then we'll use the coins." 

Hermione nodded, "Right," she said, before sighing in relief. "I left them downstairs, the lot of them. They're all raging at the new educational decrees that Umbridge has posted over the holiday break."   
  
Standing up with a sigh, Violet started for the door. "I better go and check on them," she said. "Especially George. He hates the woman enough that she's confiscated their products and his broom. I can only imagine what he and Fred are plotting now." 

......................

A few nights later, Violet found herself sitting in the common room with Hermione doing homework; Ron and Harry sat at the table playing a game of chess, while Fred and George worked on a few ideas for products. 

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Hermione yawned, closing her textbook. "I want to get a head start on my Potions essay tomorrow morning before breakfast." 

Saying goodnight, Violet watched as Hermione disappeared upstairs, before turning her attention back to her own work. She took a short break, watching as Fred and George whispered to one another, as they scribbled on pieces of parchment paper. 

"Yeah, but if we mixed these two..." George said, as he wrote. "...the effect could go either way, Fred." 

"Well, we'll test it of course!" Fred nodded. "Just.. you know.. have to make sure we don't actually kill anyone." 

Shaking her head, Violet closed her textbooks and set them on the floor, before stretching out across the sofa. "You two better not be doing anything illegal," she said, startling them both. "I don't have galleons on end to bail you both out of Azkaban." 

"We would never harm the youth," Fred scoffed, looking over his shoulder at her. "And if anything, they would have to catch us, in order to put us in Azkaban!" 

"Don't worry, Vi," George said, scooting back to lean against the sofa. "Freddie may come up with products, but I'm the one that perfects them, so we can avoid any mishaps." 

Violet carded her fingers through his hair, "Thank god for that," she mumbled, as George rested his head back. "I'm going to bed soon, I think. It's been a long day and I have a lot of work to finish up before the week is over." 

"Blimey, we've only been back for four days," Fred said, looking at her. "How much work do you have?" 

"A lot," Violet yawned. 

Leaving Fred to work out the details, George closed his eyes and hummed deeply, as Violet continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Don't fall asleep," Violet warned. "I'll have to leave you down here." 

"You can just use levicorpus and I'll float up the stairs," George said, as Violet shifted on the sofa cushions. 

"Is this an invitation to crash in your room tonight?" Violet asked, as George snorted. 

Fred groaned, "Get your own room," he muttered, which made Harry and Ron snort in amusement. 

Another hour went by, before Ron and Harry called it a night, heading up to their dorm room. "I think we should call it a night too," George said, yawning. "We'll never sort out the kinks tonight, Fred. We've got loads of time to figure it out." 

"You're right," his brother nodded, stretching his arms up and over his head. "Might want to wake Sleeping Beauty, since she's going to be crashing in our room. I don't want to hear her crying, when she falls down the entire flight of stairs." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Time went so quickly, as it always did at Hogwarts, as things began to fall apart. Shortly after settling in for the second half of term, the DA had been caught red handed; all thanks to Umbridge and Inquisitorial Squad, who took great means to catch them. After that, things went straight to hell, as Dumbledore disappeared and Umbridge took over. The punishment of breaking one of her educational decrees, using her magical quills to torment them. 

It was shortly after their nightly ritual of punishment, that Fred and George decided to take action. Sending for Violet, Ginny woke the young woman and told her to head downstairs. 

" _What's going on?"_ Violet had asked, as George stood by the fireplace. " _Ginny was frantic! Are you alright?"_

 _"We're leaving."_ George said simply, turning to look at her. " _Tomorrow. Fred and I are leaving the school."_

Violet had been confused, as she frowned at him. " _Leaving?"_ she had asked, as George nodded. " _Do we have time to pack? Or I suppose we could leave everything, since we have stuff at the Burrow..."_

But George shook his head, " _Love, it's going to be me and Fred,"_ he told her, taking her hands into his. 

 _"No, no,"_ Violet shook her head, as the tears began to fall. " _I'll go with you, George!"_

But George had been persistent, urging her to stay and finish the term. Reminding her of all the hard work she had put in, for the last seven years. How exams were coming up and he would be selfish to make her quit just beforehand. 

 _"One of us needs to be book smart,"_ he reminded her, as she wept. " _Think of the horrible example it would set on our children, Vi. Mum and Dad both quitting school. Besides, if the joke shop doesn't work out, one of us is gonna need a job."_

After reassuring her that things wold be alright, they spent their final night together; laying curled up on one of the sofas, they whispered their promises and shared tender kisses, as they both wept together. 

The next afternoon, Violet was one of many, standing in the courtyard right outside of Hogwarts. With tears in her eyes, she watched as the man she loved, grew smaller and smaller as he flew away to freedom. 

..............

With Fred and George gone, Violet went through her daily actions in a haze; classes, studying, eating very little and sleeping very little. N.E.W.T.s were in full swing, as she furiously scribbled her answers on each parchment, remembering the promise she made to George and to herself. Minvera watched on with worry, as she tried to guide the young woman through the final weeks of school. 

Along with exams, Violet received another batch of bad news, this time involving Sirius Black; a man, who she came to admire and respect, in the short time she knew him. Shortly after Fred and George left, the reappearance of Voldemort made headlines; as did the death of Sirius Black. 

"All she does is cry," Ginny said, as she and Hermione packed their trunks. "You'd think she be a bit happier, now that graduation is tomorrow. Top of the class, job interviews lined up and seeing George again." 

"She still has the right to be upset," Hermione said, setting her jumper into her trunk. "We all do, Ginny. In the matter of one evening, our futures are looking so much different than before." 

Indeed scoring top marks, Violet passed every N.E.W.T exam, finishing at the top of her graduating class. Relieved that it was over, she dressed for graduation in a simple white dress, which she covered with her graduation robes. 

"Your parents..."Minerva said, as she stopped by her dorm. "They would be so proud of you, Violet." 

The ceremony was quick, as Violet barely acknowledged everything around her. Receiving the rolled up parchment from Dumbledore, Violet was officially a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of 1996. Making her way out onto the grounds, Violet walked aimlessly through the crowd of graduates and their parents, along with professors. 

"Violet!" she heard. 

Looking around, Violet searched for the owner of the voice, when she heard her name again. This time, she spotted the red hair and happy faces of Arthur and Molly Weasley. While she was happy to see them, there was a particular red head that she wished to see more. 

"Oh darling," Molly cried, throwing her arms around Violet. "Congratulations, dear!" 

"Top of your class!" Arthur exclaimed, as Violet hugged him. "We are so, so, proud of you, dear. So well deserved!" 

She blushed, "Thank you," she said, as they both beamed at her. "I didn't know you two were coming." 

Molly laughed, "Oh, we wouldn't miss this for the world!" she exclaimed, looking up at Arthur. "Your one of the family, dear. This has been seven years in the making!" 

"The kids are back at the house, as is Hermione!" Arthur nodded. 

"Oh," Violet said, her smile wilting a bit. 

The couple exchanged looks, trying their best to hide their smiles. "Though," Arthur started, glancing down at Violet. "We did bring one more guest with us..." 

At that, Violet felt her heart speed up, as Molly nodded. Looking behind them, Violet spotted him, standing near the archway that they had walked through so many times. 

"Go on," Arthur chuckled, as Molly took her scroll. "He's been driving Molly mad all morning." 

Without question, Violet took off running through the courtyard, the heels of her white shoes smacking against the cobblestones. George grinned at her, moving away from the stone pillar he had been leaning against, catching her in his arms. 

"Hello, Graduate," he chuckled, as she hugged him tightly. 

Leaning back, Violet kissed him deeply, her fingers sliding through his hair. After a few minutes, they broke apart for air, laughing breathlessly together. 

"You're really here," Violet said, reaching up to touch his face. 

"Of course I'm here," George scoffed playfully. "How could I miss my girlfriend graduate? Top of the class too, if I may add." 

She giggled, "I'm so happy that you're here," she said. "I've missed you so much, George." 

He nodded, "Me too," he said quietly. "But now, we'll never be apart. After today, we start our lives together." 

..................

A small party and dinner at The Burrow took place, after saying her goodbye's to both Hogwarts and to her professors. With promises to come visit, the Weasley's and Violet headed back to the Weasley home for the summer. 

"I want to show you something," George said, after they had cake and tea. "Would you like to go on a little adventure?"   
  
Violet nodded, taking George's offering hand, as he pulled her outside. "Where are we going?" she asked, as they rushed across the back lawn of the Burrow. 

"It's a surprise," George said, as they reached the fence. "Now, close your eyes and hold on to me." 

Doing what she was told, Violet felt the tug at her navel, as George apparated them both from the Burrow to a total darkness. 

"Lumnos," he whispered, as his wand lit up. "Are you alright, love?" 

"A little shaky, but I'm all here," Violet said, as George went off to find the lights. "Where on Earth did you take me?" 

The lights went on, making her wince, as she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, Violet opened them and looked around the empty room with a frown. 

"Hmm," she nodded slowly, walking around to look at the fireplace. "Did you take me to a loveshack?" she teased, running her hand across the dusty mantle place. 

"Of course," George responded, cheekily. "Now that I've got you alone, I want to ravish you." 

She snorted, "Seriously, though," she nodded. "What is this place?" 

George grinned and held out his arms, "This, my darling Violet," he started. "This is our flat." 

"O-Our what?" she stuttered, as George came up to her. 

"Our flat," he repeated. "Now, we'll have to share with Fred. But, it's big enough for the three of us." 

He took her by the hand, tugging her down the hallway. "Here's a closet thing, where we can put stuff in," he started, nodding to a door. "A lot of wall space to paint and hang things up. And here... here is our room." 

Pushing open a door, George pulled Violet inside and grinned. "Big enough for us, no? We even have our own bathroom attached, which I had to fight Fred for." 

"This is for us?" Violet asked, her eyes growing misty. 

"Of course," George nodded. "I wasn't joking when I said we'd start our lives together, once school was over." 

George then turned her around to face him, "This will be our home," he said, as she sniffled. 

Violet shook her head, "H-how?" she asked, looking up at him. "How did you manage to find this place?" 

"Fred and I saved up and bought it," he shrugged. "The entire building that is. We are, my darling, standing above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." 

"What?" she gasped, as George nodded. 

"Opening this summer," he grinned, as she let out a little shriek. 

Wrapping her arms around him, Violet let out a mix between a laugh and a sob, as George hugged her. "You did it!" 

He nodded, "We can move in as soon as you're ready," he said, as she leaned back to wipe her face with her hands. "Fred's already got his room up and running. We can conjure up some furniture, along with Dad's help. Bill and Charlie also offered to help, as did Ron and Ginny." 

"Well, I have plenty of time before I have to be at the Ministry for my interviews," Violet nodded. "I'll have to pack and get my things from my parent's place in Oxfordshire..." 

"We can start moving what you have at the Burrow," he said. "We'll make a trip to Oxfordshire this week." 

Violet smiled at him, "Suddenly, everything is looking brighter," she mused, as George wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"There is one more thing," George grinned. 

She snorted, "What _else_ could there be?" she asked, shaking her head. 

"Marry me," he said, smiling at her surprised face. "Marry me, Violet Elizabeth Montgomery." 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," George teased, as Violet looked up from the mess. "Why don't you use your wand, love? It'll make things easier." 

Violet scoffed, "Just because I can use magic, doesn't mean I have to let it do everything for me," she stressed, picking a sweater out of the box. "I'm almost done anyways.." 

Shaking his head, George picked his wand up off the dresser top, pointing it to the mess of clothes and boxes. Muttering a spell, George watched as the clothes went into the dressers and the wardrobe, while the boxes disappeared all together. 

"Really, George?" Violet scowled, as he stepped into the room. 

"Really, Violet?" he parroted back, closing their bedroom door. "It's been two weeks since we've moved in. You don't have to rush to unpack every single thing, you know. It takes time and we've got the entire summer to get this place together." 

Sighing, Violet pulled herself up off the floor and went to their bed, throwing herself across the sheets. "You're quite annoying when you make sense," she mumbled, as George went to her. 

He chuckled, climbing onto the bed. "What do you want anyways, George Weasley?" Violet asked, looking over at him. "I'm surprised you're not downstairs with your brothers, drinking Fire Whiskey and Merlin knows what." 

"Well, Violet Weasley," George started. "I figured I'd call it an early night and spend it with my wife." 

At that, Violet relax and smiled at him. "I'll never get tired of hearing that, you know," she said. "Even when we're old and grey, with our children and their children sitting around us. George and Violet Weasley. The prankster and the bookworm. We'll end up being the poster children for Hogwarts love stories..." 

"Merlin, our names will be mentioned in that school until the end of time,' George snorted. "Every future Weasley that walks through those halls, will put a reign of terror on our old professors. Especially ours, Vi. With their intelligence and desire to pull pranks, they'll be a force to reckon with." 

"Well, Hogwarts can wait a few years before they made their first trip across the lake," Violet yawned. 

Shortly after asking for her hand in marriage, Violet and George refused to wait, as they went off and eloped. For two whole weeks, they spent their days with the Weasley's, hiding the biggest secret yet. And while there wasn't a fancy diamond ring on her finger, nor any wedding bands, the newly wedded couple walked with a glow about them. But to the others, it wasn't given a second thought; it was George and Violet, after all. 

"Yes," George nodded, reminding himself of the agreement they came up with, a few days perviously. "Though, I do look forward to the day." 

"Me too," Violet nodded, before yawning widely. "I think we should go to bed, Georgie. Mum and Ginny are coming over tomorrow, which means an entire day in Diagon Alley, before heading to the market." 

George nodded, "Fred and I have work to do anyways," he said, as they both got up from the bed. "If we want to open before term starts again, we'll be spending every waking moment in the shop." 

Changing out of her shorts and tank top, Violet pulled her nightgown over her head. "If you need help, let me know," she said. "My interview for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, isn't until next week. So, I have plenty of time to help you guys." 

"You should be spending this free time, preparing for your interview," George said, as they turned down the blankets. "Coming up with answers to the questions they'll ask, and topics of discussion." 

"I'll be fine," Violet insisted, climbing into bed. "Besides, Minerva said I won't have to try that hard. Word in the Floo Networks is that they're very interested in what I have to offer, since I took every O.W.L exam and every N.E.W.T exam, passing them with top marks and graduating top of my our class." 

Turning the lamp off, George settled down against his pillows, "Well, they should make you Minister at that rate," he teased, as Violet scooted closer to him. "My super smart witch. I'm the luckiest git to be married to you, you know. 

Violet giggled, "And I'm the craziest witch, being married to a git like you," she teased, as George wrapped his arm over her waist. "A lifetime of being the butt of all pranks, risking my beauty and sanity.." 

George silenced her babbling with a kiss ,"You'll still be the most beautiful, insane witch," he said. "Even after you've given birth to all our children, managed a household and become the next Minister of Magic." 

"You cheeky git," Violet snorted, trying to knee him. "Just for that, you can forget about the little morning romp I had planned for tomorrow." 

"But Viiiiii," he whined, as she tugged at the blankets. "This is not how things are supposed to go, by the way. Before, we had to sneak around. Now, as we are free in the world, we should be able to shag whenever and wherever we want."

She scoffed, "I'm glad you think so," she said, giving the blankets a hard tug. "Keep blabbering, troll. I'll see to it that we don't have a  _shag,_ until  _I'm_ ready to have your baby." 

..............

Violet stumbled in through the front door of the shop, shutting the door behind her. Somewhere, deep within the maze of shelves and tables, two red-heads peered out towards her, before rushing forward. 

"So?" Fred asked, as he and George stood before her. 

"How'd it go?" George asked, taking in his wife's exhausted appearance. 

Dressed in her favorite blue sundress and white cardigan, Violet had been a mass of unsettled nerves, as she got ready for her interview that morning. Fretting with her hair and makeup, Fred and George woke early to make breakfast, before heading downstairs to work on the shop. 

"Well," Violet sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You're looking at the newest member of the International Confederation of Wizards." 

George let out an excited yell, as he scooped Violet up into his arms, giving her a quick spin. "I knew it!" he yelled in triumph. "Did I not tell you, Freddie? They would be barking mad, if they were to turn you away!" 

Fred snorted, "All morning," he shook his head, as George set her down. "Congrats, Vi! I reckon we take the girl out for a bit of fun this weekend, yeah?" 

"How about dinner?" Violet suggested. "I don't want to celebrate by getting piss drunk, Fred. We can have a nice dinner down at the pub." 

"And we could always stop and get a cake or something sweet," George suggested. "Play a round of wizard's chess or one of those muggle board games Violet brought with her." 

"God, you two are  _boring,"_ Fred groaned, before wrapping his arm around Violet's shoulder. "But, I'll do it. Only because it's our dear and lovely Violet." 

Violet rolled her eyes, "If you're going to be a git about it, I rather go with George," she said, elbowing him. "Anyway, I start training next week. I'll be working with the leads for the European division, now that the Evil Bastard is back." 

George snickered, "Well, as long as they don't send you out to hunt," he shook his head. 

"That wouldn't be for a long while," Violet said. "Now, enough about me. How's the shop coming along? I see you've gotten some of the paint job done, by the looks of it.'" 

Following her towards the wounding staircase, the boys pointed out a few things here and there, as Violet nodded. "I think it's going to look spectacular," she noted. "I like that it's several floors, instead of one. And that the stairs to the flat are located in the back of the shop. It would be a nightmare if a shopper managed to get into the flat." 

"Which is why we bought the place," Fred pointed out. "Wouldn't want some poor bloke to face your wrath. Could you imagine how much trouble we would get, if you went and hexed someone?" 

George rolled his eyes, "A bit of privacy is always nice," he said, as Fred made a face at him. "As well as security." 

"Well, I can't wait to see how it all looks, once you're done," Violet said, giving them a smile. "I'm going to take a bath and a quick nap, before we head to Mum and Dad's for dinner." 

"Tired already?" Fred pouted. "We could use an extra set of hands to unpa- Oi! Why are you hitting me?" 

His brother scowled, "Like we used our hands to do anything here," he scolded, as Violet giggled. "She's tried, Fred. And after an big interview like that, she deserves to put her feet up for a bit. Don't be a git." 

Giggling, Violet stood on her toes and gave George a quick kiss. "Behave," she warned, before moving to give Fred a kiss on the cheek. "I made sure that your nice clothes were washed and ironed. We want to let Mum know that we can survive on our own, right?" 

"Best flat-mate ever," Fred said, as she started down the staircase. "You've picked the best witch to settle down with, Georgie." 

"Oi, I didn't start dating her, just to make sure my laundry is cleaned regularly," George shot back. "And she's not going to be doing yours either! You can find your own girlfriend, brother dearest." 

Fred snorted, "I rather not," he retorted, as they started back down the stairs. "Just watching the two of you, makes the idea of having a girlfriend, a total nightmare." 

.................

"My beautiful, smart, funny wife," George said, between kisses, as he pressed Violet against the wall in the shower. "Merlin, I can't get enough of you." 

Violet snorted, holding onto his shoulders, as George picked her up; her legs wrapping around his waist. "I should have good news all the time," she teased, as he kissed the dusting of freckles along her chest. "If it means that I'll be ravished in the shower, sign me up." 

He looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. "Good news, huh?" he asked, as she nodded. "Is there something I should know?" 

"That I love you," she replied, her fingertips playing with the ends of his hair. "And that marrying you has been one of the best things I've done." 

"Go on," he teased, running his hands up and down her sides. 

She closed her eyes and sighed, as goosebumps formed on her skin. "That I can't wait to have your babies," she said quietly. "Make a life with you, either here in this flat or in a cozy home in Ottery St. Catchpole. I want them to grow up right where their father did..." 

"Why's that?" George asked. "We should live closer to Hogwarts, if you ask me." 

Violet smiled and shook her head, "Closer to your parents," she reminded him. "That way, we can sent them up the road, whenever we want. Especially if it includes you, me and our shower." 

George growled, tickling her lightly. "Are we just limiting our love making spaces to the shower?" he asked, as she giggled and squirmed. "Maybe I want to ravish you in our marital bed, Vi. I do like seeing you all sprawled out against the sheets. Especially after I've had my way with you." 

"Georgieeee," Violet moaned, as he pressed his lips below her ear. "Stop teasing me already." 

"Alright, alright," he mumbled against her goose bumped skin. "You deserve a little something, anyways." 

They didn't leave the shower until the water ran cold, which by then, they had washed away the soap suds and satisfied their carnal needs. Drying off, they both went out into the bedroom to dress for bed. Tugging on a pair of panties, Violet snatched one of George's old henley's from the dresser. 

"Wanna have a cup of tea before bed?" George asked, using the towel to dry his hair. 

"I'd love a cup of tea," Violet said, setting her damp towel back into the bathroom. "Maybe split one of those blueberry scones?" 

George nodded, "Put on a robe though," he said, eyeing her form. "That shirt is a bit snug on you, as well as short. I don't want Fred oogling at you..." 

Violet snorted, "Fred has seen my bare legs before, love," she reminded him. "May I remind you that I've been in a bikini around you both?" 

"But this is different," he mumbled, as they started out of the bedroom. "Besides, you look freshly shagged. He's gonna know." 

"And you care, because?" Violet asked, looking at him. "George, I think Fred knows that we have sex. We live together and sleep in the same bed, without having the restrictions we had in Hogwarts. It's really not a big deal, love." 

He sighed, "But, if you think it'll be a problem...." Violet sighed. "You could bunk with Fred and I'll sleep alone." 

George wrapped his arm around her waist, tickling her lightly. "You'll do no such thing," he said, as she giggled. "I've waited nearly eight years for this.." 

"Must you two be so... sickening?" Fred asked, as they stepped into the kitchenette. "I mean, really. Did you two forget that I live here as well?" 

"Oh Freddie, don't be like that," Violet sighed, as she sat down at the table. 

Fred mumbled, "If it makes you feel any better, Georgie wanted me to put on a bathrobe before coming out here," Violet sighed, resting her chin against her hand. 

"Why?" Fred frowned, taking a look at what she was wearing. ""I've seen your legs before, Vi. Loads of times actually, if memory serves me right. It's not like they're anything special, though, since they're just legs." 

George rolled his eyes, as the tea kettle sat on the burner. "Thank you," Violet smirked, eyeing her husband. "Told ya." 

Bringing over the plate of scones, Fred sat across from Violet and leaned back in his seat. "Honestly, Violet could walk around in her knickers and it wouldn't faze me one bit," he shrugged. You're a beautiful girl, don't get me wrong. But I honestly don't have any sexual feelings towards you. You're like a sister to me..." 

"Oi, she's not walking around here in her knickers," George scolded, as Violet giggled. "Sexual feelings or not." 

"Don't be such a dud," Fred groaned, using his wand to produce three tea cups from the cabinet. "If you're going to be like this, I'll find my own place to live." 

As the tea cups were filled with tea, George brought them to the table, before sitting down next to Violet. "Ginny wants to pop by tomorrow and help with the shop," Fred yawned, scratching his head. "Mum's been driving her mad and she needs a break." 

George nodded, "Vi, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, looking over at her. 

"Besides sleeping?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea. "Probably unpacking a few more things and getting this place set up. That way, we could actually have people come over for dinner or to visit." 

"Ugh, we don't want that," Fred scoffed, shaking his head. 

Violet rolled her eyes, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to bed," she announced, standing up with the half empty cup. "It's been a long day." 

Setting the cup in the sink, Violet started for the bedroom, only pausing to kiss George on the cheek. "Don't stay up to late," she warned, patting his shoulder lightly. "Goodnight, Fred." 

"I'll be there in a sec," George said, as she walked down the hallway to their room. "Don't be a prat," he warned, pointing at Fred. "Vi doesn't have a lot of family left, if you remember correctly. It's only McGonagall and a few distant relatives, that she's barely met for more than a few minutes." 

"I know, I know," Fred whined. "Fine, she can decorate the flat for company. But, we need to compromise, George. They can't come EVERY day, you know." 

George nodded, standing up with the tea cup, "I agree," he nodded, walking to the sink. "And for the record, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to move out." 

Fred snorted, "Why's that?" he asked. 

"Because, who am I going to talk to, when Vi's cross with me?" George asked, mock frown in place. "Myself?" 

"You're such an idiot," Fred snickered, shaking his head. "Go on! Off with ya! Before she comes out here and blames me for interfering with your "beauty sleep"! Which isn't doing much these days, if I may point out!" 

 


	11. Chapter 11

After her first week, as a new member of the International Confederation of Wizards, Violet was feeling the pressure of being on her A game at work. There was more paperwork and hours of reading, compared to the hours of studying and writing essays at Hogwarts. The hours were longer, even when she came home from the Ministry at a quarter to six every night. Instead of joining George in bed by eleven, Violet stayed up in the living room, going over her work. 

With the weekends off, George woke early on Saturday, slipping out of bed quietly. Whipping up breakfast sans magic, George carried a tray back into the bedroom, placing it down on the trunk at the foot of the bed. 

"Vi..." he whispered, shaking her lightly. "Love? It's time to wake up...." 

Groaning, Violet rolled over and opened her eyes, squinting at the morning light. "Georgie, it's early..." she whined, as he brushed her hair away from her face. 

"It's almost ten," he corrected her. "I've made breakfast for you." 

"You did?" she asked, suddenly curious. "No magic?" 

George nodded, "No magic," he promised. "You haven't really eaten much since you started work, especially in the morning..." 

Sitting up slowly, Violet pulled up the straps to her night gown, while George fixed the pillows against the headboard. "What did you make?" she asked, as he went to get the tray. 

"Pancakes," George grinned, setting the tray on her lap. "Chocolate chip, I may add. I even cooked up some bacon and whatever fruit we had left over." 

"This looks wonderful, Georgie," Violet said, smiling at him. "You didn't have to make all this for me! I would've had a piece of toast or something.." 

He scoffed, "Nonsense," he shook his head. "A piece of toast wouldn't do anything for you! I would've done a full English breakfast, but we're out of a few things. So, a trip to the grocer is needed." 

Violet leaned forward and kissed him, "Thank you, darling," she said, as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "You're so good to me." 

"I'll always be good to you," George said, stealing another kiss. "Besides, you're the one busting your bum out there. All I've been doing, is stocking shelves and arguing with Fred over work robes. If it's got nothing to do with the shop, I feel like I've been sitting around doing nothing." 

"That is not true," Violet shook her head. "You've done the dishes, taken out the trash and laundry. Which was really surprising, if I can be honest. I expected all my white knickers to come out pink!" 

George snorted, "Real nice," he said, shaking his head. "Eat up, Vi. Then I want you to take a shower and get dressed. I'm spending the entire weekend with my wifey, before she tumbles head first into work again." 

...............

After a afternoon of grocery shopping, Violet and George spent the majority of the day in bed; from catching up with the news to having sex, it was a day to be together and forget the outside world. 

"Mum is hosting Sunday dinner," George said, as Violet scribbled on a cross-word puzzle. "We could skip it, if you wanted to. Just spend the night here in the flat." 

"And face Mum's wrath?" Violet teased, looking up at him. "We could always leave after dinner, you know. Mum likes to have everyone at the table early anyways." 

George groaned, "I just want one night, in which I can spend it alone with my wife," he whined. "Mum will have loads of Sunday dinners, Vi. So what if we skip one here and there..." 

She sighed, "Because we could never get away with it," she pointed out. "If we say that one or both of us is sick, she would come over straight away. And I can't tell her that I'm swamped with work, because she would make you come over just to pick up food..." 

"Violet, it's one dinner," said George, as he rolled over to face her. "C'mon, Love. You know you want to skip it!" 

"Trust me, I do," Violet nodded, as she continued to work on her cross-word. "But, I also don't want Molly Weasley to come barreling into our apartment, just to find us having sex in here. Or on the sofa." 

He snickered, "Mum already knows that we do that stuff, Vi. I mean, we live together! What else would we be doing?" 

"Fred told Mum that you two shared a room, while I had one all on my own," Violet said, looking at him with a frown. "Didn't he tell you?" 

George sputtered, "That's.. that's ridiculous!" he shook his head. "Why would I live with my "girlfriend," only to have her sleep in a separate bedroom? That's more like having a roommate in the end." 

She shrugged, "We could always tell her that we eloped," she pointed out. "Eventually, they'll find out. I'm sure Percy would just foam at the mouth, if he found our marriage license. He's one to stoop to a lower level, since he picked his job over his family." 

"Tell.. tell Mum that we got married?" George gulped. 

"Or we could just pretend to get engaged and have a small ceremony," she shrugged. "Either way, I'm tired of going around calling myself Violet Montgomery. I want to be Violet Weasley on everything that's official. From the mail to my identification papers at the Ministry." 

"You just want my half of the Weasley fortune," he teased, which made her snort. "I mean, since I'll be raking in millions of galleons by the time I croak." 

Violet shook her head, "You're such a git," she said, tossing the cross-word and pencil off the bed. "Honestly, I don't know why I married you in the first place." 

As she pulled her pillow down to rest her head upon it, George moved closer to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist. Pressing a trail of kisses against her back, George let his hands slip under her her sides, which made her squeal. 

"Will you?" he asked, as Violet rested her head against the pillow. 

"Will I what?" Violet asked, yawning. "Spend your fortune on chocolate frogs and ugly furniture for my villa in the French countryside?" 

He snickered, giving her hip a squeeze. "Marry me," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. 

Violet rolled over to look at him, "I did marry you." 

"Marry me again," George grinned, as she brushed her fingers through his hair. "No more hiding, Violet. This time, I want the world to know that you're Violet Weasley." 

"Of course I'll marry you again," Violet giggled. "You don't have to ask me twice, George. I'd marry you a hundred times more, if given then opportunity." 

Violet sighed happily when George kissed her again, knocking the pillow out from under her head, as he moved to lay on top of her. "I'll have to get you a ring," George said, as Violet wrapped her leg over his hip. 

"No," Violet shook her head. "I don't need a diamond or whatever jewel on my finger, George. Just simple wedding bands for the two of us. You don't need to put something outrageous on my hand, just to show the world that I'm yours. I've been yours from the moment I first met you, even though it took a while for us to get our shit together." 

George snickered, "That it did," he agreed. "C'mon. We're going to celebrate!" 

Violet giggled as he pulled the sheet up and over their heads, "George!" she yelped, as he nuzzled her neck. "If this is your idea of celebrating, we're going to end up having more children than we originally agreed upon!" 

......................

A week later, George and Violet returned to the Burrow for Sunday dinner, much to Molly's delight. 

"I'm glad you could make it," Molly said, as George and Violet sat at the table. "Poor Georgie. How did you ever get levitation sickness to begin with?" 

Across from them, Fred snickered into his glass of butter beer, while George and Violet glanced at each other. "Vi was just being a pest, "George shrugged, looking at her. "You know how she gets, Mum. Always trying to out-smart me somehow." 

Violet glared at him, as Molly sighed. "Really, George," she shook her head. "I can see a lie, when it's standing right in front of my face. I don't expect you two to come to  _every_ Sunday dinner..." 

"Oi! Then why-" Fred started, before Molly silenced him with a withering glare, before turning her attention back to Violet and George. "I'd just like an honest and realistic reason. If you two wanted a night alone, I would've understood.." 

"It's just..." Violet sighed. "Work has been a bit chaotic..." she started. 

George nodded, "We just wanted the weekend to be together, now that Vi's out of the flat all day," he filled in. "We'll try our best to make it to every Sunday dinner, Mum. Promise." 

"That's rubbish," Fred scoffed. "I try to get out of Sunday dinner and I get a howler. You two get out of dinner by feigning illness and Mum's sympathetic." 

"Maybe if you settled down with a nice girl, I wouldn't have to force you to come home every weekend," Molly snipped, as she went back to the stove. 

The couple snickered, while Fred shot them a withering glare. "You should try it, Freddie," George laughed. 

"And be disgustingly in love, like you two?" Fred scoffed, standing up from the table. "No, thanks." 

The rest of the evening went smoothly, as Violet and Ginny set the table for dinner. With Charlie back in Romania and Bill in France with Fleur visiting her family, it was only Ron and Ginny that joined them for dinner. 

"When's Hermione and Harry coming?" Violet asked, as they ate. "I've been in touch with Hermione by owl, but I haven't heard much of anything from Harry..." 

"Before term starts, I hope," Ginny sighed. "And as for Harry... he tries to send as much as he can. But Dad says he should be here before term starts, if all goes according to plan.." 

George refilled his and Violet's glasses with water, "Well, I hope they're coming soon," he said, as Violet nodded at him. "Because Violet and I have decided to get married before the summer is over." 

The sound of forks hitting dishes and Ron spewing water on himself, were the only noise at the table. Molly and Arthur looked at their son, with looks of shock and joy. "M-married?" Molly asked, her hand grasping the front of her dress. "Really?" 

Violet nodded, "George asked last weekend and I said yes," she said, as Molly cried out in excitement. 

"Oh my... that's wonderful!" Arthur said, smiling at the happy couple. "Marvelous!" 

"Oh, but..." Molly shook her head. "Before the summer is over? Merlin, there's so much that we need to do! So many to write and call on!" 

George shook his head, "Mum.. we just want a small wedding," he insisted. "I mean, I didn't even get a ring.." 

It was Ginny's turn to gasp, "You didn't get a ring?!" 

"Yeah, you didn't get a ring?" Fred smirked. "Not even a little pebble, for our dear Violet?" 

"I don't want a ring," Violet said, glaring at Fred. "And we don't want a big wedding. We just want you guys, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Hermione, a few friends from school and Aunt Minerva."

George nodded, "Hagrid too, since he  _adores_ Vi here..." he teased. 

Rolling her eyes, Violet chose to ignore him. "Honestly," she insisted. "The smaller the better. I don't have a lot of family on my side, so it would look a bit silly trying to fill in the bride's side. And neither George and I don't want to spend a year, planning for a wedding. Especially with everything going on out there...." 

"She's right, dear," Arthur said, giving his wife a knowing look. "Let them have a small wedding. You can always throw a big party when they give us a grandchild." 

"Which, won't be for a while," George pointed out, seeing the look on Molly's face. "At least until we get on our feet and start saving up for a house." 

Fred scoffed, "And what am I?" he asked, frowning. "Don't I get a say in this?" 

"No," everyone chimed in, which made him pout. 

"They're getting married, Fred," Ron said. "Why would you have a say in anything they do?" 

Fred scowled at him, "You're my best man, Freddie," George said, kicking him lightly under the table. "And there will always be a place for you, no matter where Violet and I move to."

"I may be marrying George, but I'm also getting you in the deal," Violet shrugged. "Might as well put a room together for you, since you'll have a share in babysitting duties once George and I have a kid or two..." 

"You do realize that you'll come to regret that idea, right?" Ron asked. 

His older brothers snickered, "What, like Vi's going to let you crash at their house?" Fred asked, sitting back in his seat. "You'd eat the entire pantry, leaving your nieces and nephews to starve..." 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

On a rainy Thursday morning, George woke to find Violet's side of the bed empty and cold. Seeing that it was a quarter after ten, George decided it was time to get up and start the day. Using the bathroom, George made his way down the hall towards the kitchen, hoping to find something edible for breakfast. But he was surprised to find Violet sitting on the windowsill, wrapped in a quilt; the windowpanes were splattered with raindrops, as it poured outside. 

"Vi?" he called out, startling her. "What are you doing home, love? Shouldn't you be at work?" 

"I called out," Violet sighed, as he made his way over to her; dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 

He sat down by her feet, "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling them onto his lap. "You're not one to skip anything, let alone work." 

She rested her head back against the wall. "Not feeling good," she mumbled, pulling the quilt around her tightly. "I've been up since five-thirty. Came out here send an owl to the office. My boss told me to take today and tomorrow, since there's something going around at work. I might have to stop at St. Mungo's for a note though..." 

"I'll call and see if they can see you today," George nodded, resting his hand against her forehead. "You do feel a little warm, Vi. What hurts?" 

"Everything," she pouted. 

George nodded, "Let's move you back into bed," he said. "I'll make you a cup of tea and whip something up for you. Then, I'll call St. Mungo's and Mum while I'm at it...." 

Getting her back into bed, swapping the quilt for an old jumper, George went about with his calls; securing a late afternoon appointment at St. Mungo's, followed by Molly promising to come by with homemade soup and bread. 

" _She's probably worn herself out, working as hard as she does,"_ Molly sighed, as she and George spoke. " _I'll come by this evening with the Weasley favorite. She'll be good as new, once she's had a few bowls of soup and my homemade bread."_

"Mum will be by later," George said, as Violet sipped her tea slowly. "Take a little nap and I'll wake you, when it's time to head out." 

Violet nodded, handing him the tea cup, before sinking under the heavy blankets. Setting the cup on the nightstand, George pulled them up to her chin, before smoothing her hair back. "Do... do you think you might be... pregnant?" he suddenly asked. 

She shook her head, "Had my period last week, remember?" she mumbled, as he continued to stroke her head. "Besides, I'm on my contraception pills and we've been using the charms. So, unless they're both faulty, there's no way I'm pregnant." 

"Okay," he nodded. "But.. if you happened to get pregnant, sooner than we planned..." 

Violet patted his hand, "I know," she said, giving him a small smile. "It would be a happy little surprise. But, let's get "married" first, before we even think about skipping pills and charms." 

Leaving her to rest, George went about, getting ready for the day. Showering and dressing, he went out to make a cup of coffee for himself, while reading the paper. By noon, he had Violet up and dressed for her appointment with the healer, leaving a quick note for Fred. Using the floo, they were quickly transported to the waiting room, where George signed her in. They waited for twenty minutes, before being called back to a room. 

"Hopefully it's nothing too serious," George said, as Violet rested on the gurney. "Maybe you ate something that didn't agree with you..." 

"McMurphy said it something going around in the office," Violet said, curling up onto her side. "She's all but locked herself in her office, just to avoid getting sick..." 

When the healer came in, ten minutes later, he went about checking her vitals and asking questions. With pregnancy ruled out, he came to the conclusion that it was a bacterial infection. "Your right ear shows signs of infection, as it is filled with fluid," he noted. "You also have pneumonia, but luckily we've caught it early. There's a slight fever, but nothing that would warrant an overnight stay." 

"So... she's going to be alright?" George asked, as Violet sneezed into a tissue. 

"Oh, yes," the healer nodded. "You'll have to take a week or so off from work, just to rest." 

Violet paled, "But..." she started, before hacking into the already soiled tissue.

The healer shook his head, "You've run yourself ragged, Mrs. Weasley," he stated, as the quill scratched against the parchment. "You need to allow your body to rest, so that you do not end up being admitted here." 

"Love, I rather you stay home and get better," George said, as she deflated. "Stay home the week, we'll come back in and see if you're better, and then you can go back to work." 

"Okay.." she whispered, looking down at her lap. 

"I'll get your potions ready," the healer said, opening the door. 

George made his way over to Violet, "It's going to be alright," he said, as she started to cry. "Don't cry, Vi." 

She coughed, the wet hacking sound making George wince, as she cried. "I'm going to get fired!" she sniffled harshly. "I can't miss a weeks worth of work, George!" 

"You can, and you will," he said, tilting her chin upwards to look at him. "I'll write to McMurphy when we get home. If she doesn't like it, then she can sod off. Fire you? She's going to go crazy for a week without you! You're her favorite, Vi. Remember when I came two weeks ago, to take you out for lunch?" 

Violet nodded, "She couldn't stop yapping about how "wonderful" you are, Vi. That, in the fifteen years she's been in that department, a recent Hogwarts graduate has managed to do the work of someone who's been there for ages." 

She looked at him, "So, when I tell you that she would be crazy to fire you," George continued, grinning a little. "I meant it. And if she stupidly does, then you can find something better. Anyone would throw themselves at your feet, begging for you to come and work for them." 

"I guess so..."she mumbled, as George hugged her. 

"It's not a matter of guessing," he fussed. "And worse comes to worse, you could come work in the shop with Freddie and I. You're brilliant with numbers and everything else. Think of all the things you could come up with, love." 

"But I wouldn't have the weekends off," she sniffed. "And what about maternity leave? Would I have good coverage for when I start having our children?" 

He snorted, "Love, you're married to the boss," he pointed out, as she giggled "You don't have to worry about maternity leave or anything."

Waiting a while longer for her potions, they scheduled another appointment for a weeks time, before heading back home. 

...........

Later that evening, after taking a hot shower and the first doses of her medication, Violet was sitting on the sofa; a warm bowl of chicken soup and a cup of lemon tea, sat on a tray. 

"Now, I made enough to get you through the weekend," Molly fretted, as she set a tea towel on Violet's lap. "If you should run out, don't hesitate to call. I'll gladly make another pot for you, dear." 

"Thank you, Mum," Violet said, giving her a tired smile. "You know how much I love your chicken soup." 

Molly smiled at her, "I even made two loaves of rosemary bread," she said, which made the younger witch smile. "George is cutting one up right now.." 

The door suddenly opened, as Fred stomped inside the flat, frowning at the sight of his mother. "What happened now?" he asked, closing the door behind him. "Did someone get in trouble?" 

"Nonsense," Molly scoffed. "Can't a mother come and visit her children?" 

"Depends," Fred shrugged. "Are we being suckered into something? Do we have to visit Auntie Muriel again?" 

Violet coughed, taking a small sip of her tea, as George made his way out with a few slices of bread. "Hey, Freddie," he greeted, setting the plate down on the tray. "Small bites, Vi. Can't have you coughing up a lung now.." 

Fred frowned, "What's wrong with her?" he asked, nodding towards Violet. "You look awful, Vi."

"She's got a nasty cold, is what's wrong with her," Molly shook her head, moving around the living room to clear up some of the mess. "She's to stay home for the week, until the healer says she's well enough to return.'   
  
"Wow," Fred said, surprised. "Violet Montgomery is actually too sick to work? Things have certainly changed, post-Hogwarts." 

George rolled his eyes, "Don't be a git," he snapped. "The healer said she needs to rest, otherwise, they'll admit her at St. Mungo's for a few days." 

Fred snorted, "And that's terrible because?" he teased, ducking as George swung his hand at him. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Goodness, George! You think I'd want our lovely Violet, to be stuck at St. Mungo's? I would miss hearing her shout at me, telling me that I'm a "reckless hippogriff," or that I stomp up the stairs like a drunk troll." 

"Well, I do hope you let Violet rest," Molly said, folding a lone jumper. "And that you're capable of making your own food and doing your own wash this week."   
  
"But..." Fred pouted, giving his mother a look. 

"No, I am not doing your wash, Fred," Molly shook her head. "You're an adult now and you live on your own." 

He scoffed, stomping off into the kitchen, while George sat on the back of the sofa, shaking his head. "Git," he muttered, as Violet ate quietly. "So? Do you feel a little bit better, now that you're eating?" 

She nodded, dipping a piece of bread into the soup, before placing it into her mouth. "Good," Molly sighed, sitting down on the coffee table across from her. "Now, is there anything I can do for you? Before I head home?" 

"Mum, I think I can do the wash and the dishes," George chuckled. "Unlike Fred, I do my fair share of the chores around here." 

"He does," Violet said, between spoonfuls of soup. 

Molly smiled, as George reached for the tea towel, wiping Violet's mouth. "Well," she sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. "I better get back home, that way you two can get ready for bed." 

Standing, Molly collected her handbag, while George stood up. "Now," Molly started, turning to look back at Violet. "I want you to stay in bed and  _rest,_ dearie. I will send an Owl on Saturday, just to make sure you're alright. If you need anything, you can always call and ask." 

"We will," George promised, as Molly reached out to run her hand along Violet's cheek. 

"Feel better, dearie," Molly said, patting Violet's cheek lightly. 

Violet gave her a tired smile, "Thanks, Mum," she said, sincerely. 

As quickly as she came in through the fireplace, Molly was gone, leaving them on their own. Finishing her soup and bread, George took the tray and brought it into the kitchen. 

"Let's get you into bed," George told Violet, as he helped her off the sofa. "I've put new sheets and conjured up a few extra pillows for you." 

"Hmm," Violet sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're so good to me, Georgie." 

Easing her under the covers and against he plush pillows, George pulled the heavy comforter up to her chin. "I'm going to clean up a bit and I'll come join you," he said, as she yawned. "Don't try to fight it, Vi. You need to sleep." 

She whined, "Vi, sleep," George shook his head. "I'll be right back." 

Getting up, George quickly washed the bowl and tea cup, setting them into the dish rack to dry. Locking up the flat and turning off the lights, George made his way back down the hall to the bedroom. "See?" he said, closing the door behind him. "Gone for all but five minutes." 

"'M'cold," Violet shivered, as George got ready for bed. 

"I'll warm you up," he promised, climbing into bed next to her. "Mum said you're going to go from hot to cold, before the fever breaks." 

Groaning, Violet pulled the blankets up to her head, as George took her hands into his. "Just try to relax," he said gently, rubbing some warmth into them. "Once the medicine kicks in, you'll start to feel better." 

........

By Sunday, Violet's fever broke, much to everyone's relief. However, the young witch still felt horrible, spending the last two days in bed. Running a bath for her, George had her soak in the eucalyptus infused water for and hour. 

"Better?" he asked, coming in with a fluffy robe. 

"My chest feels somewhat clear now," Violet said, as he came over to the tub. "Though, my nose is quite runny." 

Getting her out of the water, George dried her off with a towel, before slipping the robe onto her. "Let's see what we can do about that, hm?" he said, leading her back into the bedroom. "Are you hungry? I can heat up some more soup and make a pot of tea for you." 

Sitting down on the bed, Violet watched as George went to retrieve clothes from her dresser. "Where's Freddie?" she asked, using her wand to dry her hair. 

"He's down in the shop with Lee," he said, coming over with a pair of knickers and one of his old shirts. "I've been popping in and out of the shop, while you've been napping and in the bath. It looks like we're going to open the shop in August." 

"Oh, wonderful!" Violet gasped, as George helped her into her clothes. "Right before term starts up again! Think of all the kids coming in and buying up products, just to torment our former professors." 

He snickered, "I see my prankster side has rubbed off on you," he teased, setting the robe at the foot of the bed. "I figured you'd frown upon this." 

Violet shook her head, "Never," she said, as George pulled the blankets back on the bed. "I guess this means you'll be quite busy." 

"Never too busy for you," he smirked, as she lounged against her pillows. "Lee's going to work with us and we're going to hire a few people to help on the floor. So, when the shop closes at seven, I'll be upstairs by seven-thirty and the night will be ours." 

"Good," she coughed. "Will you stay with me a while? Just until I fall asleep or if you're summoned downstairs?" 

Patting her back, Violet managed to catch her breath, as her coughing ceased for the time being. Getting onto the bed, George laid out on his side, moving his arm up for Violet to lay her head against his chest. 

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," he promised, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'll ring Mum before I head downstairs. "I'll see if she can make another pot of her soup, along with her famous rosemary bread." 

"Sounds perfect," Violet mumbled, her hand gripping the front of his shirt. "Sounds absolutely perfect, Georgie." 

 


End file.
